I'm Lost Without You
by Love Affair With Distance
Summary: SS. Summer made a mistake, and it broke Seth's heart. So when they have to take a life altering journey. Together. Will it bring them together, or take them further apart.
1. I Swear That I Can Go On Forever Again

_**I'm Lost Without You**_

_**Disclaimer: We've been over this before… I DON'T OWN IT! There's no need to rub salt in the wound!**_

_**A/N: Ok so I had this idea for a story and thought I'd write and post ;). So this is set Season 1 finale EXCEPT! Seth and Ryan left let's pretend that Theresa (Whore) never existed.**_

* * *

At one of Holly's 'infamous' parties 2 teenagers were in the middle of a heavy make-out session. One of them knowing it was wrong still initiated moving to another room. Little did she know that her boyfriend was watching all this from the corner of the over-crowed beach house.

Summer and some guy she couldn't remembers name moved into the spare bedroom. As they entered someone in the party walked out. Then all of a sudden as if a slap on the face she remembered who she had entered the party with. Her boyfriend.

She sighed as the boy tried to pull her shirt off. She, like so many times before, pushed him off readjusting her shirt she left the party. Leaving a very confused adolescent boy.

Seth Cohen lay down in the sand as he thought over the last few months. How stupid could he have been? Of course she didn't really care about him. He was just the sweet innocent boy that she could use to loose her virginity to and savour it rather then some drunken one-night stand at a party familiar to the one that he had just left.

After all the drama they had been through concerning her dad she had just turned to old ways just forgetting about him. No matter how much he loved her it was never enough. And it was then that he realized. He wasn't enough. He couldn't save her she was just meant to be a part of the 'In-crowd' ignoring Seth, hanging out with so-called friends and drinking.

Summer stumbled out of the beach house waving a good-bye to one of her old friends who she could care less for. She couldn't even remember why she had come to this party. She knew that Seth was adamant on not coming. But she used her seduction skills on him and he broke and went with her. Now she wished she had just stayed with Ryan and Marissa. Earlier on Ryan and Marissa had offered to double date to the movies which Summer declined even though she could see Seth would rather be there and not some lame party. And when she got there she had immediately left Seth at the door to go off with her old friends.

She looked out to the beach and saw a sad figure hunched over sat down on the figure and she knew who it was. It was her boyfriend. Or whatever her was now. She could have rage blackouted her own ass for cheating on him in front of him. Here he was coming to a party that he didn't want to be at she had forced him there and him being him had gone with her only to be cheated on in front of. She loved him. There was no doubt about it but she wouldn't admit it to herself let alone Seth. She knew he loved her but he didn't say it because he knew it would scare her. And she guessed that that was the reason she had kissed that random in there. The fact that he loved her so much as to not say 'I love you' to her.

Seth knew she was coming. In the quietness of night he could feel her stepping closer and closer. He braced himself for whatever was coming next. Would she say sorry and they'd be fine or would Seth go mad. Neither knew not even Seth.

"Hey" She managed to say. She felt as if her heart was beating so hard that Seth, a few feet away, could hear it.

"Finished making out with randoms?" He asked bitterly. He couldn't bring himself to look anywhere other than the darkness far ahead of him.

"Uhh…" Summer didn't know what to say. She had kissed someone right in front of his he was bound to be pissed. Well a little more than pissed. "Yeah" She said still not sure what to say as the hesitation came out in her voice.

"Well I'm glad but you know what you can go off and kiss whoever you want were through" Seth managed to spit out he stood up brushing sand off his jeans. He made eye contact with her for the first time since she had arrived. He could see pain and hurt in her eyes and all he wanted to do was take her in his arms, kiss her temple telling her it was going to be ok. But he couldn't too much had come between them it was time to face the fact that the geek never truly got the girl. Maybe in films but never in real life.

Summer felt tears burning her eyes. Threatening to fall down her perfect face. Because that was all her life couldn't be. She had done this to everyone drove them away. Her mom left because of her and now the only boy she loved was leaving her. Because of her own actions.

"So this is it?" Summer said the tears that were once threatening to fall had finally made traces down her face. This was the first time he had ever seen Summer cry. Or show any signs of weakness. Although the phone call to him when he was in Vegas he was sure he could hear the tears in her voice.

"I guess" Seth's quiet and hurt voice kicked in. He looked at her for one last time savouring her image that was already burned in his mind. As he looked at her she looked like the little girl that had entered school at just 13 years old faking a smile to show everyone she was happy but underneath it all she was cracking, falling from perfection due to her mother leaving her just the weekend before. Seth could only watch from afar when she had interacted with everyone faking the smile so much her cheeks strained. And this same 13 year old stood in front of him only in a 17 year's old body.

"Please don't do this Seth…" Summer started. Summer previous drunk state changed into a rather sober one. Seth closed his eyes this was going to be hard.

"Look, Summer, we're going to have to face this sooner or later… we're not meant to be together I'm meant to stay at home every Saturday reading my stupid comics and your meant to be out partying drinking and god knows what else. There's too much that has come between us Anna, your popularity, your dad, Vegas and now this we just have to stop kidding ourselves it was fun while it lasted and I'll always love you but this is it" Seth said not even a hint of a ramble or sarcasm to be seen. Seth had said all of this every feeling, doubt or insecurity he had felt in the last 3 months were finally coming out. Not ready to get a Summer rage blackout or to see her not caring at all Seth turned on his shoe and started walking towards his house not too far from the beach.

Summer stood on the beach realizing everything he had just said. He was in pain because of her. And it was here that Summer Roberts decided that she was not going to give up on Seth Cohen and she was never going to hurt him again. She didn't care how much it took she was going to prove to him how much she loved him and was willing to do anything.

* * *

Seth walked home checking his watch. It read 11:29 which meant his parents would still be awake wondering why he was home and why he was so depressed when all he wanted to do was curl up in bed listening to Boyz ll Men.

He entered the foyer to see that his parents and Ryan and Marissa were still awake watching movies. He sighed entering the family room.

"Hey sweetie" Kirsten said pleased to see her son. But then when she noticed that Summer wasn't by his side making sarcastic comment's at his expense and the sullen look on his face.

"Where's Sum?" Marissa asked expecting to see her best friend with her boyfriend since they had become inseparable since they got back together after their dad. Yet all she was greeted was her best friend's boyfriend looking even more depressed then when he was a loner with no friends.

"I don't know probably kissing every guy she can get her hands on" Seth spat out once again. Before turning around again not wanting to deal with questions went up to his room.

Kirsten stood to go after her son. She could tell he was in pain over something. As she stood a hand blocked her. Expecting it to be Sandy she turned round to see Marissa hand extended.

"Let me" She said standing and going towards the stairs. She knew if she had judged right that Summer had cheated on Seth and she had experience from Luke.

She quietly knocked on the door.

"I don't want to talk anyone" Seth's voice came from behind the door.

"It's Marissa" Marissa said showing she wasn't leaving. Seth sighed and opened the door for Marissa. When he opened her was immediately attacked by her arms and enveloped into a hug. He looked a little awkward at first but soon just relaxed into it. As Marissa pulled away.

She took his hand in a friendly way and led him to his bed. She sat him down taking his desk chair for herself.

"So you wanna tell me what happened?" Marissa asked. "I'm assuming it has to do with Summer and this party?"

Seth just nodded his head at her assumption. "We uhh went in and she sort of just went off with Holly and other people" Seth managed to start saying even though it was hard to relive that night he knew he needed to talk to someone. Marissa just nodded and placed her hand on his hand in a friendly way. Helping him to continue his story. He noticed Marissa's hand and looked up and smiled at her. It may have been a small weak smile but Marissa took it as a victory as he carried on "And then all of a sudden I see her on this guy's lap making out like there's not tomorrow forgetting I was on the other side of the room. They went into a spare bedroom so I just lost it and left" He said. Close to tears but deciding not to cry in front of Marissa. Yeah they were friends but there was some pride Seth kept. "So I'd had a few drinks and decided to take a walk and clear my head from everything. I was sitting on the beach and she starts trying to explain but I just told her that maybe we weren't meant to be together" Seth concluded.

Marissa was shocked she could see where Seth was coming from. She had never seen Summer as the type to cheat. Since her mom left her at 13 for a man that she cheated with. And she had heard all the tears when her and Seth had broke up so what was her deal. Marissa just hugged Seth again not knowing what to say. "I know what you feel like cos you know Luke cheated on me… and if you ever need to talk just come and find me cos I mean Ryan's not one for words and I'm sure you won't want to talk to your parents" She said into his ear before pulling back.

Seth nodded "Thanks Marissa". Marissa nodded knowing he was thanking her for coming up first to talk to him.

Marissa left. Leaving Seth to think on his own. She sighed walking down the stairs.

An anxious Kirsten sat on the chair waiting for Marissa or Seth to come down. When Marissa came down she saw that her face looked a little shocked.

"Is he ok?" She asked before Marissa had even a chance to sit down.

Marissa shook her head 'no' "Not really"

"What happened?" Ryan asked.

"Well I won't go into details cos I don't know what Seth would want all I'll say is Summer basically cheated on him and then he broke up with her"

Everyone in the room looked shocked as she said that.

Marissa sat back down next to Ryan snuggling into his shoulder and neck.

"So should someone go and see him?" Sandy asked.

"Not at the moment I think he just needs time you know?" Marissa said. Everyone listened to Marissa after all she had been put into the same situation when she was with Luke. Well maybe there were the few differences that Seth was actually in love with Summer and that Summer hadn't actually slept with someone else and kept it going. But it was definitely similar.

Seth lay down onto his bed not sure what to do. He was nervous for some reason he felt the need to walk around his room before flopping onto his bed and then getting up again. The sounds of Death Cab could be heard in his room as 'A Lack Of Colour' began and for the first time Seth seemed to really connect with the lyrics. Even though it wasn't his mistake it just seemed to be connected to how he was feeling.

_This is fact not fiction  
For the first time in years  
And all the girls in every girlie magazine  
Can't make me feel any less alone  
I'm reaching for the phone_

As that verse played one line seemed to burn into his mind.

_This is fact not fiction_

It seemed like that was how he was thinking about Summer. This was fact they couldn't be together anymore. One of them was bound to get hurt in the end and in a way Seth was glad it was him. At least now he wouldn't have to live with worry that he might hurt Summer. He rolled over in his bed becoming restless again. As he rolled over he found himself facing a picture. It was only taken a week ago when they had been in Vegas. There were 2. One of him, Summer and Ryan laughing at some smartass joke Seth had just said. And one that Ryan had taken of Summer and Seth without them realising it. Summer was looking ahead of herself and Seth was kissing her temple as his arm was around her. And they looked genuinely happy that all the drama had been cleared up.

* * *

Summer woke the next day. She smiled thinking of what her and Seth where going to do that day. But then it all came rushing back to her. The party. The kissing. The break-up. Her smile quickly turned into a frown which quickly caused her eyes to well up as she saw one of Seth's shirt draped over the back of her chair. She stood up cautiously the hang over kicking in and walked over to the shirt. She carefully picked it up as if it was a newborn baby and smelt it. It smelled like Cohen. Her Cohen. Well not hers anymore. He'd broken up with her.

She sighed and turned towards her radio switching it on. Before undressing to head to her shower. Half an hour after taking a cold shower to help her forget the night before and shake off the hang over. As she came out of the shower Mariah Carey's voice filled the room.

_I didn't mean it  
When I said I didn't love you so  
I should have held on tight  
I never should've let you go  
I didn't know nothing  
I was stupid  
I was foolish  
I was lying to myself  
I couldn't have fathomed that I would ever  
Be without your love  
Never imagined I'd be  
Sitting here beside myself_

_'Guess I didn't know you  
'Guess I didn't know me  
But I thought I knew everything  
I never felt  
The feeling that I'm feeling  
Now that I don't  
Hear your voice  
Or have your touch and kiss your lips  
'Cause I don't have a choice  
Oh, what I wouldn't give  
To have you lying by my side  
Right here, 'cause baby_

Summer couldn't help but feel that this song was exactly what she was going through. She had pushed Seth away afraid to love him and to be loved by him. She tried her body with the song on repeat as she listened to it more intently each time it was played. She pulled some juicy sweat pants and a DKNY tank top out of her closet. Pulling her hair up into a messy ponytail. Flopping to her bed. She seriously needed some girl talk. She took out her phone and dialled speed dial number 3. 1 being Seth and 2 being her dad.

"Hello?" Marissa said into the phone even though she already knew who it was.

"Coop, it's Summer" Summer said into the phone

"Oh hey Sum" Marissa said she spat out her name. She was irritated that she would do a thing like that to Seth. She didn't know who her best friend was at the moment. It wasn't like she was choosing a boy's side over her friends. Well it kinda was but she had good reason due to the fact that he was her boyfriend's best friends and also one of her best friends.

"What's wrong with you?" Summer asked she too was irritated here she'd had this big emotional break up with her boyfriend and her best friend was acting weird.

"Oh I don't know maybe the fact that Seth was nearly crying when he came home and I was the only person he spoke to on arrival" With them words Summer felt like dying. Seth had almost been crying over her.

"He told you?" Summer said.

"Yeah well he knew I'd been in the same situation with Luke I guess he felt like he could tell me and I wouldn't make any comments like Ryan, Sandy or Kirsten"

"I didn't mean to it's just…" Summer started before getting interrupted by Marissa

"You just what, Sum? Because last time I checked you said you would never cheat on anyone after seeing how your mom had hurt your dad?" Marissa said taking a breath she didn't even know why she was so mad she just hated the fact that Seth had been torn up about Summer "Well all I can say is that your turning into your mother because Seth was hurt last night"

"I'm sorry Coop I was just over whelmed" Summer stated almost crying. Which wasn't a very Summer Roberts thing to do. She contemplated these thoughts. Well the old Summer Roberts had gone out of the window about half a year ago.

"Over whelmed by what?" Marissa said starting to calm down but she was still pissed at Summer.

"His love for me" Summer almost whispered as if she might cry.

Marissa almost told Summer she would be straight over to hug her and let her cry over Seth while formulating a plan to get back together with him. Almost but then all of a sudden Seth's face last night popped into her head; his eyes deep and teary. His face drawn from colour as though he might pass out any second.

"So he loves you and you just thought 'oh right because he loves me I'll go and hook-up with a random right in front of him before moving onto the bedroom'" Marissa said. "Well Summer Roberts you are a slut and you get everything that is coming to you" Marissa shouted before slamming the phone down. She sighed and lay back on her bed when a soft knock was heard. She knew who it was and smiled to find Ryan at her door. She greeted him with a hug and peck on the lips.

"What are you doing here?" Marissa asked.

"Well Seth's mood seems to have picked up so I thought maybe we could go to the pier?" Ryan asked. Marissa nodded. And Ryan picked up that there was something wrong "You ok Marissa?"

"Yeah well kind of…" she said trailing off.

"What's wrong?"

"Well before you came in I phoned Summer up and we had an argument" Marissa said. Ryan sighed he had an idea that this was to do with Summer. He didn't even like Summer that much but he mostly stuck up with her because of Seth and Marissa but it seemed like all ties Summer had to relate to him were being broken. But any like he had had for Summer went when she cheated on Seth. He had thought she was better than that. But obviously not. He sighed putting an arm around Marissa.

"What happened?" He asked sincerely not showing any dislike he had for Summer that was growing by the minute.

"Well she just went off on how she was 'overwhelmed by Seth's love' and a load of crap like that. So I sort of said she was like her mother called her a slut and hung up." She finished with an innocent look in her eyes

"Look she's your best friend Seth's mine you don't need to row with your best friend cos she cheated on mine" He said. "And why the hell do I feel like we're on Jerry Springer?" Ryan said trying to lighten the situation. In return he got a small giggle, which turned, into a frown.

"I know but Seth's one of my best friends too and just seeing him like that last night and hearing her saying she was overwhelmed by his love is all crap. I just want things to go to how they were before they broke up over her father" Marissa sighed leaning her head on her boyfriends shoulder. "We should go… if Seth's feeling better" She said. Before leaving the room heading towards the range rover.

Seth sighed as he saw Marissa slip her hand into Ryan's. He couldn't help but miss Summer. Not just because he was in love with her. But for the companionship. The joke's made towards RyRissa. He sighed and faked his smile that he'd had on all morning convincing Ryan he was fine when all he felt like doing was crawling back into bed. And forgetting everything and everyone.

Marissa entered the front of the car glancing back at Seth. She could see him smile at her but she could see beyond the smile. She could see the hidden sadness, fear, anger and hurt in his eyes. She was master of the fake smile she knew what went into it and she knew Seth was just putting a brave front up for everyone else not to worry about him. She smiled a sad smile at him as they headed to the pier.

After a couple of Balboa bars the 3 had decided to walk down the beach. Marissa had been keeping an eye on Seth that afternoon noticing his absence from the conversations. No sarcastic comments, no non-stop rambling. Seth Cohen was changing in front of them. And the only thing or person to get him out of his funk was a certain brunette that was currently locking in her bedroom crying.

* * *

Summer gripped the porcelain sink in her bathroom feeling worse and worse. She didn't know what was up with her. It wasn't her hang over because she didn't even drink that much. Well she did just not as much as she had before and her hangovers weren't that bad. Maybe it was her broken heart but then why the hell was she throwing up.

She walked over to her cell phone booking an appointment with her doctor. Dr.Milano was a doctor close to her dad. She had to be at least 25 years old but she was the nicest doctor Summer had had. And with her father being one she had had a lot of them. When her appointment was confirmed she decided to change her sweats to something she could wear outside. Yeah she had a broken heart but she wasn't about to walk out the house looking like it. Maybe there was still a little of the old Summer Roberts in her. Although when she was dressed in her designed jeans and a comfy yet fashionable top with her hair and make-up done. She still couldn't help but think she looked worse. Like she was trying to be something she wasn't. Which she was. She just groaned grabbing her purse and walking out of her room.

After her tests Summer sat in the waiting room of the doctors office. She remembered the last time she was here getting her regular check up. And Seth had taken the day off school just to come and hold her hand. She had freaked out the night before thinking that there might be something wrong. So he offered to take her. Due to her father not being out of town. And when he was there holding her hand all her nerves were out of her system. She wished he could be there to hold her hand now knowing something was up when Dr.Milano had asked someone into her office to discuss something. Summer knew she was the only patient with Dr.Milano so this must have been about her. She felt her hands shaking. And almost didn't hear her name being called.

"Ms. Summer Roberts" The friendly receptionist called. Summer stood and walked over to office pausing as she held her hand to the door. Knowing something was up. Little did she know that what she was about to find out was going to change her life forever.

As she walked in she could feel Dr.Milano's eyes on her. She took a seat opposite her.

"Summer…" She started "I've known you for many years and this may come as a bit of a shock but you're pregnant" Dr.Milano said. Summer sat down taking this all in. She was pregnant. With Seth's baby. He would be happy. Over the moon. And so was she. If she was still dating him. She noticed she was holding her breath she quickly took a sharp intake of breath. And put her head in her hands.

"Summer?" She heard Dr.Milano's voice call. Summer pulled her head up and looked at the friendly young doctor. "You have a few options you can keep the baby, put it up for adoption or there's abortion" She said being as comforting as she could. Summer shook her head unsure of what to do. She needed Seth here to help her. Holding her hand cooing in her ear that it would be ok. That they could keep the baby and raise it on their own. Or telling her that he'd stand by her every decision. How was she supposed to know what to do when she couldn't even ask the father?

"Do you know who the father is?" The doctor that had made her way from behind her desk to the side of the young girl enveloping her in a hug.

Summer graciously accepted the hug and nodded.

"Well may you should ask him?" Dr.Milano asked pulling away but still staying near her.

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"I cheated on him last night and he found out and then he broke up with me" Summer sort of whispered it felt good to talk about it with someone considering her best friend had called her a slut this morning. This just sort of confirmed the suspicion.

"Well at least talk to him, I mean at least find out if he wants to abort it or keep it and then you two can decide your futures together and don't worry I won't tell your father" The doctor said standing up and smoothing any creases down in her skirt. Summer just nodded once more. Grabbing her purse and leaflets that the doctor had given her and fled the doctor's surgery.

As she sat in the car she let her hand run over her stomach as if she could already feel the baby. She knew that there was one thing for sure. She couldn't abort her and Seth's baby. She didn't care if he didn't take her back she would raise it on her own.

She let a smile play on her lips as she continually rubbed her stomach. As if introducing herself to the baby. When she had finished she started her car up. Making the familiar way to the Cohen's house. Wondering how Seth would react.

* * *

_**Ok so there's the first chapter! I hope you all liked it! Tell me what you think! I'll post more ASAP!**_


	2. Please Let Me Know

_**I'm Lost Without You**_

_**Please let me know  
**_

_**Disclaimer: We've covered this… I don't own it or Blink 182's "I'm Lost Without you" so let's just get over the fact that life dealt me a bad hand and I don't own it and move on with our lives I know I have.**_

_**A/N: Ok so I've finished "A Different OC" and I've lost inspiration on my other fics so I thought I'd update this one. Oh yeah and on the last one I forgot to mention that chapter titles and the story title is based on the song "I'm lost without you" By Blink 182 awesome song you should all listen to it! So here you go and by the way I LOVED the response I got on just the first chapter you seem to all like it so thank you all for reviewing! You rock!**_

* * *

Seth flopped down onto his bed. The quietness settling into the house. His parents where at some charity fundraiser and Ryan was out with Marissa but Seth liked the silence. He remembered all the days he would come home to an empty house, before Ryan came, when he would walk in the door and his parents would be at work and he would just silently go to his room. No music. No video games. No television. No annoying parents asking how his days where. Just him. He could think about his life. Bullies that beat the crap out of him almost everyday. Summer who ignored his every day. The fact he had no friends. And it helped himself put on a brave face for his 'rents. But ever since Ryan came along someone would always be home. Not that Seth was complaining because he didn't need to dwell on the fact that he had no friends or got beaten up everyday. And Seth only used the silence for reflection on his life and ever since his parent's took Ryan in he never needed the silence he hated the silence. Until that moment.

He lay his head down on the pillow letting it sink further as he put his feet to the end. He let out a long overdrawn sigh just because he could. He closed his eyes and remembered a happier time of his life.

That day all Seth had done was continuously think of Summer. Even if he told Ryan he was 'over it' he wasn't. He could never be over Summer. She was Summer. And he was Seth he was meant to think of her all the time and she was meant to ignore him and that was what was going to happen again soon. He was sure. She would go back to his old ways and he would go back to his. He was desperately clinging to the theory that whatever was meant to be would happen anyway but then again it swung in both ways, maybe his relationship with Summer was just to help him get over her. But maybe it was because him and Summer belonged together.

Seth didn't usually believe in that crap about 'belonging together' or soul mates. But when it came to Summer he believed in anything and everything.

As Summer knocked on the door of the Cohen's inviting house she couldn't help but feel nervous. And it wasn't even the baby making her nervous. It was telling Seth. She knew she was ready for the baby. She knew that she was only 17 but she loved Seth and the baby and even if her and Seth weren't together when they had the baby she knew he would love the baby too.

As Seth's silence was disturbed by a knock at the door her had a feeling it was her.

He walked down the stairs his eyes on his shoes.

She waited looking at her shoes.

He walked closer and closer to the door.

She took a step closer to the outside of the door.

He grasped the handle closing his eyes; bracing himself for whatever was next.

She closed her eyes bracing herself.

He opened the door and came face to face with his best dream and worst nightmare at the same time. Her eye's were still the same chestnut eyes they usually were but deep in them they had a sparkle as if something big had just happened. Even if they'd only dated for a few months and had only known each other for about a year he knew everything about her and even though he didn't know it she knew everything about him.

She could sense his pain just from breathing the same air. His breath was steadied and paced as if he had to think about it before actually completing it. He took a few steady breaths before saying the one word that he had been dreading all night… "Summer"

She weakly smiled at him. Her confidence draining out of her from every look of pain she saw. All of a sudden she didn't see Seth as the comedian who felt nothing. She saw him vulnerable. She saw the hidden him. Well it wasn't like he was a hidden person he was himself but people never saw this side of Seth. The side of Seth that looked like he might cry any second.

"Hey" She managed to choke out.

"W… wh… what" He started his voice cracking. He closed his eyes and decided he wasn't going to give Summer the pleasure of seeing him struggle. He put on the deepest voice he could find in his vocal cords and spoke up "What are you doing here?" And to Seth's surprise it came out normal like he wasn't struggling at all. That he was just fine without her.

"Um we need to talk" She said looking round cautiously. First at the house behind Seth and then back at the driveway where 2 cars would normally be parked. But both where not there and the only car in sight was Summer's own. She assumed from this that no one was home. Which was a good thing. She didn't want to run into Ryan or Marissa or worse Seth's parents who probably hated her right now.

"No we don't everything was already said last night" Seth said with a nod. Not even sure where this confidence had come from her went to shut the door when Summer's hand flew towards it. Blocking it.

"Come on Summer you don't want this; you don't want me. So let's either remember what we had and get on with our lives or forget what we had" He said.

"5 minutes Seth" Summer pleaded. Seth took note of the look on her face and flew the door open so she could pass him into the house. He casually walked into the family room flopping down onto the nearest chair. Summer sat on the couch close to the chair.

"So what do we need to talk about then?"

Summer wasn't sure how to approach this. Should she just come out and tell Seth or say how sorry she was and then go and drop it on him. She wasn't sure and she noticed his impatient look she had to act fast.

"I'm pregnant" she blurted out avoiding his eyes. Well avoiding his side of the room completely. She had a sudden interest with the coffee table in front of her.

"Yo… you're what now?" Seth stammered. No. She couldn't be pregnant it would mean he was a dad. But he couldn't be he was just too young. Unless the night before wasn't the first time Summer cheated? It didn't have to be his baby. It could've been Brads or someone else from the water polo team. When he had finally convinced himself that it wasn't his she was just about ready to speak up again but he interrupted. "Well I'm very happy for you." He started Summer almost looked hopeful "Who's the father?" Where the exact words that left Seth's mouth. And they were the words that stung the most. Not any words he had spoken before. Not even the night before. She let the hot, fresh tears fall down her cheek.

"YOU" she shouted to him. It must've been the hormones from being pregnant. "YOU'RE THE GODDAMN FATHER" She screamed crying harder into her hands.

Seth sat up in his chair looking at the ceiling. Unsure of what to do. His ex-girlfriend was pregnant. What the hell where they supposed to do then it hit him. Summer was his EX-girlfriend. He had never thought of her like that. Not even after last night.

Seth had his head in his hands massaging his temple as Summer cried after a few minutes spent like this Seth spoke up. "Well what are we going to do then?" Truth be told Seth didn't know what to do he didn't even know what he wanted to do. Here the girl of his dreams was pregnant with HIS child yet he couldn't have been more miserable. This was no environment to bring a baby into yet what right did they have to choose whether or not this baby lived or not. It was there mistake not the baby's they were the ones that had to live with the consequences.

Summer raised her head at this question. She knew what she wanted to do. She wanted to keep this tiny thing that in the last half hour she had grown to love. But then she wondered how she was going to raise a baby? Her dad would kick her out of the house that was a given but if Seth didn't want the baby then she was stuck with no one and no where to go and a baby. A baby couldn't be born into this kind of life.

"Well" Seth started after Summer showed no signs of talking "There's always abortion" At this Summer looked shocked as if he was actually suggesting it "But I've always been against that I mean it's our mistake we can't take someone's life because of it" He said with that a sad and small smile appeared on her face Seth would never hurt anyone or anything. "But we also have adoption or keeping it" He said. Her smile faltered a bit as he said adoption, which Seth noted. "I mean we're so young, we're barely seniors in high school and plus were not even dating" Her faltering smile now turned into a complete frown unsure of where Seth was headed "But do we really want to go off and have completely new families and then find a this baby come back?" Seth asked himself as well as Summer. He wasn't suggesting what they _should _do to Summer he was mostly laying out their options even though he was sure Summer had already made her mind up and he knew what she wanted. She wanted to keep it. He could tell from the look on her face when he mentioned abortion or adoption and when he had mentioned keeping it. It was obvious.

Summer's hand made it's way to her stomach again touching her non-existent bump as if looking for a sign. She closed her eyes and tried to picture her future at least. All she could see was this baby. And at that moment she knew what she wanted. "I want to keep it" She announced. Seth nodded already knowing this. But not sure how to react. It wasn't even that Seth was scared about this baby he was scared of what would happen between him and Summer. He was scared that it would happen again.

It was a full five minutes before anyone spoke up again it was a record for them 2 to have been in the same room without conversation they were 2 very talkative people.

Summer swallowed the lump in her throat and decided that she was going to have to talk first "So what do you think?" She choked out.

"I don't know what to think at the moment" Seth admitted his cracking voice that he tried to cover earlier had started making a come back. His head was back in his hands and he wished he could just go and crawl back into bed or something but he knew that was unlikely. She wanted to keep his child. He was going to be a dad. And the concept of that idea scared him like hell. He could barely look after his self let alone a baby.

The room had suddenly become very hot. Seth was struggling to breath putting it down to the Californian summer. But he knew the heat was from the sudden awkwardness in the room.

"Ok" He said not giving her eye contact or any of his body language towards her. "Ok" He repeated like he hadn't heard it the first time either.

"What do you mean?" Summer asked cautiously.

"I'll be there for you" He let out with a breath he didn't even know where all this was coming from. But secretly he did know. It was because Summer wanted to keep the baby. And whatever Summer wanted Summer got.

Summer looked up at him after he said that and she smiled. Genuinely smiled. And it was the most beautiful thing Seth had seen. "So what now?" Summer asked quietly.

"Well I guess we tell our parents I mean my mom and dad aren't going to be too happy but I don't think they'd make you get an abortion or anything their really against that and I mean we'll just take it from there…" Seth rambled.

"I meant" Summer interrupted "What about us?" She said and for the first time she looked into his eyes and he made eye contact with her. His eyes looking over every single detail of her fragile body.

"I don't know Summer" He admitted and truth be told he didn't know. Here she had dropped this bombshell on him and it had taken him a while to wrap his head around that well he hadn't even wrapped his head around it yet. And now she expected everything to go back to normal. "Let's just take it one step at a time?" Seth questioned. Summer slowly nodded her head. Seth stood up and extended his hand to her to help her up. She didn't know what he was doing but she took his hand. She trusted him and if he wanted her to stand he would. As she got to her feet Seth, gently, wrapped his arms around her shoulder's enveloping her in a hug. She quickly reacted and wrapped her hands around his waist. She leaned her head on his chest and he smelt her hair. It wasn't as long as hugs would usually last between the 2 of them but it was way too long to be a friendship hug. They stayed like this for a couple more minutes. Until they were interrupted.

"Summer?" Marissa questioned as she saw her best friend in a hug with her ex-boyfriend. The same ex-boyfriend who she'd hurt the night before. No it couldn't happen again Marissa thought, she wouldn't let it. "What are you doing here?" she demanded.

Seth and Summer quickly pulled away from the hug to face Marissa.

"Uhh" Summer started looking to Seth for help.

Marissa ignored this and turned her attention to Seth. "What the hell are you doing Seth?" She asked "Do you not remember last night? She hurt you Seth what makes you think she's not going to do it again?" Marissa asked with genuine concern in her voice. Seth looked down at his shoes.

"She's pregnant" Seth stated knowing that it was the only way he knew Marissa would get off his back "And we're not together"

Marissa looked around the sudden awkward room. She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted as more people came in the door. Sandy, Kirsten and Ryan all walked in the family room surprised to see Summer there and also noting the tension in the room. Summer closed her eyes. This was it, she thought, this was where they where going to tell them.

Seth looked up to his parent's as they looked utterly confused and frankly he was confused too. He hadn't had enough time to get his own thoughts in order but they where going to tell them now.

"Summer" Kirsten said coldly. Summer cringed at the coldness of her voice she had never heard Kirsten talk like that. Guess that was what she got for cheating on Seth. She not only lost a good boyfriend but she lost his family.

"Summer!" Sandy said ignoring his wife's tone and adding a little happiness in his voice.

Marissa stood still dumbfounded at what Seth had just told her. Ryan stood next to Marissa wondering what was going on he knew it was more than anyone was letting on. Kirsten and Sandy stood opposite Seth and Summer who where stood in the middle of the room.

The whole house stayed quiet until Seth spoke up. "Uhh well Summer's here for a reason… I mean like I… I mean we… have something to tell you" Seth stuttered. He didn't know how he was supposed to tell his parents that he got his girlfriend-or ex- pregnant and they where keeping it. Kirsten folded her arms over her chest while Sandy just looked at them willing to continue.

Seth looked to Summer for help but she looked just as scared as he did if not more. Her knees felt like they where going to buckle underneath her. She looked up to Sandy and Kirsten now they where going to think she was a slut or something. She knew that she wasn't going to be this worried about telling her own father.

Sandy noticed the worried looks on both their faces. They both looked like a rabbit caught at headlights scared of what would happen next. He could only assume the worst.

Marissa looked at Seth and Summer and she knew that if left up to them no one would know what they where about to confess they where both scared of their parents and what they would think and do.

"Summer's pregnant" Marissa blurted out after the awkward silence was carried on for too long. She just wanted it to be out so this could be over for Seth and Summer. When she glanced at the nervous duo she noticed Summer's lip was clamped down by her teeth and her hands was wrapped around Seth's hand. They silently thanked her with their eyes. They didn't want to be the ones to tell them. She just nodded and looked towards Sandy and Kirsten. She expected to see anger and upset faces. But all she was greeted with was disappointed faces and she knew that that was worse then angry.

"And we're keeping it" Seth added in a low voice. He was suddenly interested in the chipboard flooring avoiding eye contact with his parents. He glanced up at Marissa and saw her sending her pain to him. He looked at Ryan and saw shock mostly. But he avoided his parent's glares and Summer's looks.

To everyone's surprise Kirsten just started crying and made her way to her little boy hugging him. She was disappointed sure but she was proud that he was sticking by Summer the same Summer who had broken his heart the night before. She knew that he scared like when he had to go into hospital for a day after breaking his arm. Or when he had to face school everyday. She knew he was. So she showed him her support and pride by hugging him.

Seth a little shocked at first at his mothers actions just put his arm around his mother. Everyone stayed glued to the spot. Sandy nodded to Ryan to go to the poolhouse. Ryan took the hint and grabbed Marissa's hand taking her into the poolhouse. Leaving Seth, Summer, Kirsten and Sandy to talk. The two teenagers scared as hell of what was going to happen next.

Seth and Kirsten both pulled out of there hug. Kirsten's face had tearstains with new one's making tracks and her eyes were red rimmed. When Seth looked to his father he saw anger and he knew to brace himself. He'd gone from being a loner the year before. To having a friend. To having 2 girls fight over him. To having to ask him for advice. To getting a girl pregnant. He knew his parent's where scared at how much he was growing up.

"Seth a word please?" Sandy boomed. It wasn't a question it was a statement. Seth just nodded his head and slowly followed his father into his office.

Summer felt drained. Emotionally and physically from not having had much sleep the night before. Kirsten noticed the sudden paling of her face and pushed her lightly to sit onto the couch. She rushed off into the kitchen grabbing a glass of water for the girl. After all she was carrying her grandchild. And then it hit Kirsten Cohen. She was going to be a grandma. She wasn't even 50 yet she was going to be a grandma. She needed to sit down or drink or something. Sit down or drink?

She chose to sit opposite Summer who was carefully taking sips from her water. Summer set down her glass as she finished with it. Suddenly feeling very awkward. Where they going to make her have an abortion? Would they kick Seth out? Would they hate her? She didn't know but her mind was racing and she still had to think about her dad what was he going to do or act? And the actual baby itself. Did she really want it? Would she go to school?

Kirsten saw the younger girls eyes and knew her mind was racing. She put her hand on her leg and Summer looked up "It will be ok" She reassured she knew this was the best she was going to do considering they could hear Sandy shouting at Seth from down the hall.

"How?" Summer managed to squeak out.

"Because no matter what happens you'll always be apart of this family" she smiled to her "And I think that you are really brave to even consider keeping it"

"But am I ruining Seth's life?" Summer asked. Kirsten didn't know how to answer this of course if she kept this baby they would both most likely have to drop out of school and Seth's life would have changed but his life wouldn't be ruined. He'd have a little baby and she knew that Seth would love it more than words.

"No sweetie your lives will change but you'll have something at the end" Kirsten said putting her hand over the girls stomach. Summer smiled "And Seth had a part of this as much as you do"

"Yeah but I'm the one that wants to keep it" She blurted out. But of course Kirsten knew this. She knew her son wouldn't have a straight answer probably until the baby was born. She knew he liked to keep things slow so he could think over it and the more he thought about something the more he changed his mind.

"Yeah well I'm sure Seth does too" She reassured and saw Summer cringe as she heard Sandy's voice raised once more. Kirsten also cringed.

"I'll be right back" Kirsten smiled and made her way to the office where the shouting voice of her husband was coming from. She braced herself and opened the door. She looked into the office and saw Seth sat in the corner with a worried look on his face while Sandy's face was bright red from shouting and stood close to Seth. She knew Seth loved to please his father. When he was younger and he'd made a picture at school he would rush in the door without so much as a hello to his mother and rush into his dad's office shouting 'Daddy' 'Daddy' and he would make his way over to his desk pushing a picture in front of his face. And Sandy would drop whatever he was doing to see what his son wanted. He would pull him onto his lap and admire his drawing. And Kirsten would watch all this from outside smiling at the Son/Father bonding.

Sandy turned around his face still red to face his wife.

"Sandy" she shouted.

"What Kirsten?" He said letting all his anger out in a frustrated sigh.

"There's no need to shout at Seth like that" she said with her anger building up. After Seth was born she found out that she couldn't have anymore children. So naturally she became over-protective of Seth.

"And why is that Kirsten? He got a 17 year old girl pregnant!" Sandy said his voice getting louder. Seth stayed in the corner watching his parent's fight. They'd never fought like this before. Sure he'd seen them fight but never with full-on shouting.

"Yeah but he's doing the right thing; sticking by her"

"He's too young for this responsibility"

"Yeah well we under-estimate Seth so just stop shouting at him and look at what he's doing. He's being a grown-up putting other's before himself. He's thinking of Summer and the baby's needs before his own so stop being stubborn and see that you should be proud of what he's doing" Kirsten screamed to her husband. Sandy sat back down in his chair defeated. Kirsten turned towards Seth.

"Why don't you, Summer, Marissa and Ryan all go out for a bit?" She said adding Seth into the conversation for the first time. Seth just weakly nodded and left the room in search of the rest of the fantastic four.

When he got into the poolhouse he found Summer already there with Marissa and Ryan. Seth let out a sigh and flopped down into a chair near the door. The other 3 looked at him.

"What happened man?" Ryan asked.

"Shouting a lot of shouting" Seth said.

"Are they pissed?" Marissa asked.

"What do you think?" He snapped. Marissa looked a little hurt by his snapping. "Sorry I'm just stressed they're kind of pissed I mean my dad definitely is but my mom seems like understanding or something" He said with a shrug.

The whole room stayed quiet no one sure of what to say "Hey you guys want to go down the pier or something?" Seth asked.

The three nodded their heads. Seth nodded and went out the door the other 3 in tow. They went round the side of the house not wanting to hear or see the fight they all knew was going on indoors.

"Ok so Summer you take Marissa in your car and me and Seth will go in the range rover?" Ryan said as they walked into the front drive. Seth made his way over to the passenger side of the range rover while Marissa and Summer walked to Summer's car. Ryan assumed they were going with what he had suggested and walked to the drivers side of the range rover where Seth was sat his head back in the seat and his eyes shut. When Ryan got in and noticed his eyes closed he slammed the door which made Seth's head pop up.

"Why have I got to drive?" Ryan asked as he pulled out of the Cohen's driveway.

"Because the mood I'm in I may throw us off a cliff" Seth said. Ryan shot him a look "Joke dude"

"Yeah typical Cohen joking in dramatic scenarios" Ryan said with a nod as if he'd just found this out as a fact that Seth was a Cohen.

"Funny. Hey I'm the funny one" Seth stated

"So you got Summer pregnant" Ryan said more of a statement.

"Hey I only just found out" Seth said in his defence. Ryan shot him a look as if to explain more "She cheated on me last night I woke up this morning feeling like crap and decided I'd made the best of the day went out with you and Marissa came home and she turns up near to tears because she's pregnant and wants to keep it"

"And what do you want?" Ryan said with general concern.

"To be honest with you I have no idea everything just seems so screwed up I mean I lov- like Summer a lot and she cheat's on me then tells me she's pregnant and keeping it and expects me to be ok with the idea. I mean sure I'll stick by her if that's what she wants but I'm still wrapping my head around it" Seth said dropping his head to the headrest once again.

Ryan noticed Seth's diversion on the word 'love' he figured that him and Summer had said those 3 sacred words already. Obviously not if Seth wouldn't even admit it to Ryan.

Everyone assumed that Seth told Ryan every single detail about his relationship with Summer but if people actually listened to their conversations they never really did unless Seth screwed up and they needed a 'get-her-back' scheme. But over than that Seth kept his relationship secret. So Ryan had no idea if they'd said 'I love you' yet but he always assumed by their body language that they had and they did love each other.

"So you have no idea if you want this baby? Haven't you been planning having a family with Summer since you were like 10?"

"No what are you talking about?" Seth said defensively. Ryan shot him a signature glare "Ok maybe a little" He said using his finger and thumb to represent a little "But it was definitely under better circumstances i.e. we weren't 17 and she hadn't cheated on me the night before"

Ryan nodded his head "So are you 2 going to get back together?" Ryan said cautiously he knew that the wounds where still raw for Seth and was careful to bring that up.

Seth shrugged "I have no idea" And with that Ryan dropped and for once in their friendship they stayed quiet.

* * *

Summer and Marissa pulled out of the Cohen's driveway just after Seth and Ryan. The atmosphere was kind of tense as they both remembered what Marissa had said on the phone just earlier that day.

"Summer-"

"Marissa-" They both started they looked at each other and let a small smiled play on their lips. "You go first" Summer said.

"Ok I'm sorry about what I said on the phone this morning"

"Don't worry about it I mean it's true. Seth was the best thing that ever happened to me and I just ruined it and hurt him and me" Summer stated sadly.

"Hey look he agreed to have this baby didn't he? So you must be making it up to him somehow"

"Yeah well I told him I wanted to keep it and he said he'd stick by me I don't think he's even had time to think about it" Summer said with a sigh.

"I'm sure he wants this baby like you said he just needs time to wrap his head around it and you know we'll all be here for you" Marissa said with a smile. Summer nodded and continued to drive.

* * *

_**A/N: Ok so there you go I really want to send a HUGE thanks to everyone that reviewed I didn't expect that kind of response :D You all rock! I hope you all review this and a new chapter will be up soon! And if you think that things are moving slow it's because they are for a reason! Don't worry there will be plenty of drama! Mwuahahaha (laughs evilly) :P Please Review! And if I get the same response I did last time I will definitely post sooner!**_

_**Also as I mentioned before I'm having trouble with my other 2 fics "The Runaways" And "Promises Are Often Broken" So if anyone has any ideas for them I will gladly read them and most likely add them to the story so if you really want to see something happen in either or them or this then just PM, Email or Review :D**_


	3. That My One Bad Day Will End

_**I'm Lost Without You**_

_**That My One Bad Day Will End**_

_**Disclaimer: We've covered this… I don't own it or Blink 182's "I'm Lost Without you" so let's just get over the fact that I don't own it and move on with our lives I know I have.**_

* * *

The sunlight beamed through the blinds and into the light blue room. The sun's ray bounced off of a small petite brunette laying on the bed. Her eyes open her arms beside her and her legs straight. She leaned up and looked to the floor and saw Seth sprawled out on the floor. Both of his arms thrown to the sides. His legs tangled in the one sheet he had. And his hair messed up.

She sighed and let herself fall to the bed, knowing the pillows would catch her.

The night before the awesome foursome had gotten into the house at 7pm after seeing Kirsten in the kitchen on her own and Sandy in his office, it was obvious things hadn't gone well.

They moved to their own bedrooms, Ryan and Marissa taking the pool house and Seth and Summer taking Seth's room.

Summer had hoped that maybe Seth could forgive her and they could move on, but judging from when he offered her the bed telling he he'd take the floor, she wasn't close to forgiveness and in her own mind, she didn't deserve forgiveness. Seth had always had doubts in their relationship and her cheating had just pushed them insecurities into overload. And knowing Seth, He'd take a while to trust her again, and until then she'd wait.

She flipped herself over so she was facing his made up bed on the floor. She saw his hand move and fling itself to his forehead and she saw his mouth twitch and eyes flicker, even if he was nowhere near to waking up, she could hear him murmuring something. She studied his face more, he had bags under his eyes as if he hadn't slept too well, and she could imagine why, his lips were dry like they got when he was nervous, his face was generally pale and while everyone would joke with him that his skin was pale considering he lived in southern California it was not usually that pale. She had done all this to him.

She was so caught up studying his face that she didn't notice the dark eyes flicker open until he was staring at her with them. She could feel the hurt just pouring from his look and into her. No other boy had wanted to see her soul, to see her heart, to have her heart, no one had wanted to be able to tell her stuff with a look, only Seth. But it was vice versa, no one had really wanted to see all and everything of Seth and as soon as he felt that he was letting her see into his soul again. He jumped up, as if he was shocked, and claimed he needed to shower.

Summer sighed, served her right, he was afraid to get hurt, again. He had put up walls, like she had; he couldn't trust her for a while. And she had to just accept it and make him trust her again. Whatever it took.

With the bathroom being occupied Summer made her way downstairs, in an old tank top Seth had kept and a pair of cotton PJ bottoms, and into the kitchen. She saw Kirsten already sat there drinking coffee staring into space. Her body was there but her mind was elsewhere. She heard the younger girl enter and her mind came back into focus.

"Summer" She said happily "Do you want me to make you something?"

"No offence Mrs. Cohen but I've heard about your cooking skills, think I'll just stick to the cereal" She said with a grin shaking the cereal box.

"Wise move Summer" Kirsten agreed putting her coffee down and, pretending, to read the newspaper but she watched Summer from the corner of her eyes as she saw her moves slow.

All of a sudden Summer dropped the cereal and bowl and spoon she had retrieved and quickly ran to the downstairs bathroom. Kirsten quickly chucked her newspaper down next to Summer's abandoned cereal and bowl and rushed out after her.

When she reached the bathroom she was greeted with the sight of Summer holding her own hair back, badly there were strands falling out all over the place, and puking her guts up.

Kirsten quickly moved behind the girl pulling her hair up behind her for her rubbing her back. Comforting her. When Summer turned round and saw Kirsten she smiled warmly quickly before her guts were being retched up over the toilet bowl.

When Summer flushed the toilet she saw Kirsten holding out a toothbrush with toothpaste already on it. She gratefully took it and brushed her teeth while Kirsten waited at the door.

"You ok?"

"Yeah thanks, Mrs. Cohen, I know that I'm probably not your favourite person right now. But your more like a mother to me then my own mom ever was" Summer said sincerely.

"Hey" Kirsten started. Grabbing the brunettes shoulders softly "I don't judge for whatever you did, I cheated on Jimmy with Sandy and if I hadn't I probably wouldn't have got together with Sandy and Seth wouldn't be here. And that means a lot. You're like the daughter I never had" she said with a warm smile before moving her arms from cupping her shoulders to wrapping them around her and engulfing her in a hug.

When they pulled away Kirsten noticed Summer was crying, yet she had a smile on her face. She smiled at her "Hormones?" Kirsten asked.

Summer just nodded and wiped away her tears, a little embarrassed.

"Hey nothing to be embarrassed of when I had Seth my hormones were all over the place" Kirsten stated

"Oh just what a son wants to here, that he made life for his mother a living hell" A fully dressed Seth said down the stairs. Kirsten, sarcastically, smiled at him and Summer laughed.

Seth walked into the kitchen grabbing a cup from the cupboard and pouring coffee into it. When it was poured he took a sip of the hot black coffee and looked around the kitchen. Noticing the cereal "Who's cereal is that?" He asked Summer and Kirsten as they entered the kitchen

"Mine" Summer said "But I'm not hungry anymore"

"Oh" Seth said "You sure?"

Kirsten looked between Seth and Summer as they talked. It wasn't like it used to be, they'd normally be bantering shooting sarcastic comments at each other but all she saw was cold conversation. They just needed to spend a day bonding or they at least needed to talk or something because all there issues were not being dealt with, and in the end they were going to snap and anything that they were holding against each other was just going to be let out. So, Kirsten knew, she had to do something.

"Yeah I've just been puking my guts up don't really feel like eating anything"

"Oh… well… sorry about that one" Seth answered unsure of what to say.

"Hey, guys do you want to go shopping with me today?"

Summer's face brightened while Seth's fell

"Shopping?" He asked "Mom? Not really my forte" He said

"Come on it will be fun" Kirsten encouraged

"Yeah…" Seth said and Kirsten's face brightened "For you guys" He said.

"Come on Seth, think of what's at the mall; the comic book store" Kirsten dropped ever-so subtly

"Fine" Seth said and the women looked to each other in shock "But I'm not carrying any shopping bags around" He said.

"Ok" Summer said "I'll go get dressed" She said. She looked at Seth one last time before turning around and walking upstairs.

Kirsten walked over to her son concerned for his and his ex-girlfriends welfare. "Sweetie?" She started asking "Are you ok?"

"Fine, mom, just fine" He said looking at her. She could see the fear in his eyes. Seth was easy to read in his eyes. He wore his heart on his sleeve everyone could see his emotions just from one look, and in one look she could see the pain, the fear, the love in his eyes. And she just wanted to so badly take him in her arms and cuddle him. But knowing Seth he would have opened his arms for a minute then pushed her away claiming that it was 'un-cool' to hug your parents.

But she still wrapped her arms around her only biological son. As she did he put his hands around the middle of her back his head on her shoulder smelling her soft powdery scent. He picked his head up and leaned to her ear.

"I'm scared" He whispered.

"I know, honey, but your doing the right thing" She said pulling out of there hug and holding his shoulders still. Looking into his eyes.

"How's dad?" He asked. Kirsten noted the look in his eye now. His eyes looked disappointed in himself for disappointing his dad.

"He's still angry" She saw his face fall even more "But hey, he'll come round and I think your doing the right thing ok? I know this is hard but I'll always be here" She said.

"Thanks mom" he said.

"It's ok, so have you and Summer thought about telling Dr. Roberts yet?" Kirsten asked him.

"Good ole Dr. Roberts" He said with a smile. Kirsten smiled back at her son "Can we just sorta like never tell him?" He asked almost hopefully even though he knew they had to tell him.

"Ha ha" Kirsten said looking at her son than said an abrupt "No. You have to tell him. Now go ask Summer and remember I think your doing the right thing" She repeated to her son and with a laugh and a smile she walked out of the room. Seth sighed and climbed the stairs to his room.

* * *

Summer stood in Seth's bedroom with her hair in a half up and half down hair do her make up fully done and she was just wearing some Miss. Sixty jeans, that were getting too tight, and held two different tops that she had left at the Cohen house. She held one up against her body and looked down on it before chucking it to the bed and holding the other one against her. One was a baby pink shirt that read 'Brunette's do it better'. And the other was a red plain shirt with detail.

Seth cautiously knocked on the door in case she was changing or something. Things were still awkward between them and he didn't want to walk in on her changing to 1. give her the wrong idea and 2. in case she thought he was some crazed stalker. "Summer?" He asked just after knocked "Can I come in?"

"Sure" She called from the bedroom. He walked in and his mouth opened and hung when he saw she was wearing just jeans and a bra.

"What?" She asked. All of a sudden becoming self-conscious. Why had she said it was all right for him to go in? She had just made things 100 times more awkward. "You've seen me in less before." She added quietly and shyly as if justifying her actions. "Anyway, Cohen, I need your help" she added. Seth rushed beside her ignoring the fact she wasn't wearing anything. She needed something and Seth Cohen was there for her.

"What top should I wear?" She said holding up the pink and red one. He sighed. Of course she would think that not knowing what shirt to wear was a bad thing.

"Uhh…" He said looking from both tops to Summer "The pink one" He said waving his hand towards the shirt labelled 'Brunettes do it better'

"Thanks" She said pulling the top over her swelling breasts. She was surprised she hadn't noticed the pregnancy earlier on. She'd noticed her breasts were getting bigger and she'd put on a bit more weight but she just assumed that she'd been eating a lot of junk food. And come to think of it she had been feelings nauseas for the last couple of weeks and was sick a few times. She put it down to food poisoning. She'd been told so many times in her life that she was blonde at heart. That just proved it.

After pulling the t-shirt over her head she walked over to the mirror flattening her hair out and wiping any smudged make up from her face. Seth watched in awe as she did this. And then shook his head and remembered why he'd gone up to the room in the first place. "Um Summer?"

"Yeah?" She asked turning so her whole body was facing him but then remembered shoes so she moved around the room in search of them while Seth started.

"When are you… or we whatever you want… going to tell your dad?" Seth asked which made Summer stop dead in her tracks. She turned to him, hand on hip, and sighed. She didn't like disappointing her dad but she'd already done it enough. The sooner the better.

"Soon" She said "Real soon. Today? After we go to the mall of course" She added

"Yeah that's good." He said "God, he's going to kill me" He said sighing and laying back on his bed. She grabbed her shoes and sat on the bed next to him putting them on. As she did so he sat up again and they sat for a few minutes.

Summer put her hand on Seth's hand, sparks running through her veins at the slightest touch, he looked up surprised and she spoke "Whatever happens we'll get through it" She said with a reassuring squeeze on his hand "Together" She added as an after thought. Seth nodded a bit unable to speak. He quickly shot up freeing himself from Summer's hand.

"Should we go?" He asked.

"Sure" She said a little disappointed that Seth was so quick to get out of their 'moment' but it was her own fault. She quickly grabbed her purse and waked out of Seth's door shutting it behind her.

As they entered the mall Summer and Kirsten rushed ahead leaving a bored already looking Seth to trail behind. Kirsten looked round behind her and noticed Seth and remembered the reason she was here to get Seth and Summer, if not back together, on solid ground.

She stopped Summer from rushing into Gap where they had a sale and let Seth catch up. He walked up to them "So were do we go then?" He asked looking around the foreign ground they called the 'mall'.

"Come on Seth" Kirsten said pulling his hand into the Gap store.

As they walked in Kirsten and Summer immediately went towards the sales and Seth, again, trailed behind them.

"Aww" Summer said holding a pink mini skirt up "This is so cute" She said to no one impaticular.

"Oh you won't be able to fit in that soon" Kirsten said looking at Seth than Summer "When I was pregnant with you" She said pointing to Seth "I immediately started showing!" She said.

"Yet I turned out so scrawny" Seth said looking down at his body "How does that work out?"

Kirsten and Summer let a small giggle from their mouths. And they started looking through clothes again. Seth sighed even more bored this time. "Hey mom" He asked. Kirsten turned herself around from the clothes. Her attention gone from the discount crème shirt she'd been looking at and fully gone to her son. She raised her eyebrow, questioning what he wanted "Can I go to the comic book store?" He asked pulling his hands together in front of him, begging. "Please, please, please" He said with a helpless look on his face.

"Ok, ok" She said and he let a relieved sigh out "But meet us at the fountain by the front in half an hour" she said. Seth nodded and stalked off to the comic book store.

Kirsten turned towards the one teenager left and decided this was her time to talk to Summer. They both moved down the aisle and to the next. Summer letting a small gasp when she saw what clothing type it was. 'Maternity clothing discount'. Summer paused while Kirsten just moved into the aisle.

When she saw the teenager's hesitation and beckoned her over "Come on Summer, it's good to get these things in advance" Summer nodded and stepped into the aisle.

They leafed through clothes in silence except for when Kirsten would point out something nice and Summer would nod, agreeing.

"So how far along are you?" Kirsten asked. She was determined not only to get her son and Summer on better terms, but to find out how Summer was about everything. Sure she had decided she wanted it, doesn't mean she can't have doubts.

"Um, I don't know I have to go for an appointment soon" She said remembering her appointment from the day before "I have to go 'confirm' my pregnancy and then they do an ultrasound and see when it's due and how far along I am" She told Kirsten, she was still a little uncomfortable about talking about pregnancy, the more she talked about it the more it scared her.

"Oh, so when do you have to go to that?" She asked.

"Soon I'm not sure" Summer said, quietly as she leafed through more clothes.

"You know" Kirsten said, causing Summer to turn "It's alright to be scared. This baby is going to be completely dependant on you, it's not going to be able to do anything without you or Seth and there is so many scary things before that" Kirsten said to the girl, knowing she was scared, hell she had Seth when she was 23 and married and she was scared so Summer at 17 with no boyfriend was bound to be scared.

"I am scared, I'm just more scared that Seth doesn't want this, and things are still so awkward between us" Summer sighed, finally glad to have someone to talk to.

"Look sweetie" She said grabbing her hand "I know my son, and he's scared but he's loved you since he was 10" She said with a small smile appearing on her face "He came home once and told me he'd seen the most beautiful girl in the world her name, Summer" She said glad that she got the younger girl to smile "He just needs time ok?" She said grabbing her other hand too "Ok?" She asked again, Summer nodded a little reassured. "Good, but I think maybe you and Seth should talk so maybe we can finish up here and you 2 can go out this afternoon?" Kirsten asked.

"Yeah" Summer breathed out. "But we have to tell my dad today, too" Summer added sighing. She really didn't want to but she knew she had to.

"Well go after that than, go for a walk or something cos I'm sure you're going to need a walk or something afterwards" Kirsten said.

Summer looked to the older woman "Can you come with us?" She asked, slightly shy. "I mean if me and Cohen go he's going to chuck Cohen out and make me get an abortion or something like that" She said and shuddered at the thought of having a baby aborted.

Kirsten just looked at the young girl in awe, she was barely 17 and the thought of having a baby, her own mistake, aborted made her feel sick, that showed a true mother. "Sure" She said and they made there way out of store with, surprisingly, no purchases. "You know your being really mature to not even think of abortion" Kirsten said to the younger girl. Summer looked up, no one had ever really been proud of her or thought she was 'mature' she was just assumed to teenage party girl that used people. "Most girls just do what there parents tell them, or they do what they THINK is right or what other people think is right" She said and Summer could tell there was a hint in there that she'd been through similar circumstances. "But you have shown real maturity, even with you and Seth not ever being together"

"Thanks" Summer said a tear falling from her eye once more she wiped it away and sighed "Hormones" They both laughed and made their way over to the fountain to look for Seth.

* * *

Neil Roberts looked out of his bay window that looked onto his drive. Something wasn't right. His daughter hadn't come home that night and he bet it had something to do with that Cohen boy she'd been crying over the night before, he swore that if that boy had done anything to his daughter he was going to… god he didn't even know what he was going to do. As he looked out he saw a familiar car pull into the drive way. But it wasn't the familiar car he'd been looking for.

It was the Cohen's car. He sighed as soon as he saw Kirsten Cohen step out of the car her head held high and her clothes pristine without a crease. He saw his daughter get out the car and she looked different to him. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, just different. And he then he saw Seth. And if he was honest he looked like he was almost depressed hurt or sad about something, but Neil didn't really care he watched his daughters body language, her hands were shoved into her jean pockets which was a little weird because normally Seth and Summer would walk into the house hand in hand. They didn't know that they saw him but sometimes he would stare out of this bay window and just watch them, it reminded himself a little of his own relationship with Summer's mother, god knew where she was.

He watched as Kirsten Cohen climbed the stairs to his house with Seth and Summer trailing behind, this couldn't be good whatever it was. Neil took a seat at his office desk and heard the familiar chimes of the door bell. He waited for one of the maids to get it and sat back in his chair drinking a cup of coffee, but he could use something a little stronger.

Kirsten Cohen walked into the familiar Robert's house. Her and Summer's mother had been friends when Seth and Summer were growing up and many Newpsie conventions would be held here. It hadn't changed a bit. She walked briskly behind the maid who was taking them to Neil Roberts' study.

Kirsten walked into Neil's office, the confidence oozing from her. Seth and Summer followed but not with the same confidence they took a stand next to Kirsten while Neil eyed them all.

"How can I help Kirsten?" He asked a fake smile planted on his face.

"Well, Neil, me, Seth and Summer all have to tell you something" she said looking to the teenagers.

"Oh, Summer, what would that be?" He asked deliberately ignoring the 2 Cohen's.

"Um, well, I'm sorry Daddy… it's just…" She stuttered unsure of what to say to her father. She loved him with all her heart but she was never going to be enough for him. She was never going to be the perfect daughter she stayed out all night without so much as a word to him, she failed classes in school, she carried on with Seth even when her father asked -no demanded- she didn't. Bam there goes the Daughter Of The Year award. But she also wasn't enough to fill the void in his heart, sure he loved her but every time his eyes looked into her matching brown ones he was looking for her mother and when he didn't find her he distanced himself.

"It's just what? Summer" Neil demanded he was now stood up and his fist was curled into a ball on his desk.

Summer started crying, never having really seen her dad mad.

"She's pregnant" Seth said boldly speaking the first words upon entering the house. He wasn't about to be intimidated by a man that didn't even mean anything to him.

Neil laughed out of irony before moving to the cabinet that stood near the desk. He opened one of the doors and pulled out a small glass and poured a scotch in. After he poured he took a long gulp before reaching for the bottle and pouring himself another glass. This glass he took back to his desk and sat back, scotch in hand.

"Is this true?" He asked Summer, no sincerity in his voice just cold and bitter. Summer just nodded afraid of her father. "So you let this…" he looked Seth up and down "boy get you pregnant when you were crying over him the other day?" It was a rhetorical question "I assume your keeping it" He stated. She nodded "Well isn't that just peachy" He said obvious sarcasm in his voice. "So what? You keep the baby and HE will look after you, and you two will get married and everything will be fine" He said looking at Seth with sarcasm dripping from every word. Summer looked to Seth too. She needed to hold his hand, just to grip it tight to let every feeling out in one touch. But she couldn't. So she contently squeezed her own hand that were wrapped up in each other in front of her.

Kirsten looked to the young teenager the flashback occurred in her mind. The crying. The scotch. The insults. She had to do something before she did the same thing. She immeadiatly walked closer to Neil Roberts' desk. "Get your fact's straight Neil" She said his name in a cold icy tone. By this time Seth and Summer had inched closer carefully. "Seth and Summer aren't even together but there making it work, they're being practical. They could've taken the easy route out but they haven't, so you're either behind them or your not" Kirsten said. By this time Summer had slipped her clammy hand into Seth's cold hand. And for a moment it was like it was. Until Seth realised and took his hand away, shoving it into his pocket.

"I knew that you, Kirsten Cohen, would be the one chaperoning this. How can you be behind your son getting my daughter pregnant?" He said.

"Because they made their mistake and their being an adult about it"

"Well I'm not behind this so you can leave and Summer?" He said. Causing Summer's eyes that were on her hands to shoot up and look into the cold glance her father was giving her "You can take your stuff" He said. Kirsten gave him one more icy cold glare before walking, briskly, away. Seth and Summer followed like lap dogs, unsure of what to do.

Summer looked from Seth to Kirsten to the door that was now being slammed by Dr. Roberts. She let more tears fall. And Seth grabbed her hand pulling her up the long stairs that lead to her bedroom. Kirsten smiled and walked out of the Robert's house and walked to her own car to wait for them.

Upon entering her room Summer had crawled up into a ball on her bed crying while Seth put her stuff into a suitcase. Asking her every 5 minutes if she was ok. On the 4 time of asking Summer completely stopped crying and helped Seth pack up her room.

She pulled down photos of her, Marissa, Seth, Ryan and even a few of Anna into a box she put Princess Sparkle in her purse and an old teddy bear she'd had since she was a newborn. Seth was sorting her clothes placing them carefully into the suitcase afraid Summer would shout at him if handled the wrong way. But she had other stuff on her mind other than her clothes. As she packed her life up her hand wandered to her stomach, even though there was nothing there it was still there and it was a product of their love. And she would smile.

Everything would be all right. For now.

* * *

**_Ok so sorry I've had this written out for a few days yet when I had it proof read it needed some alterations but I was mostly busy with either trying to write my other fics, write an assessment (that I had done for me in the end lol) or my friend were having a drama fest so I apologise. This chapter was a bit longer because drama will be coming the way of Seth and Summer soon so I need to fit loads of stuff into one chapter! Next chapter there will be living arrangements and Seth and Summers bonding session! And if you think this is going to be one of them "Summer-gets-pregnant-and-they-get-married-in-high-school-and-live-happily-ever-after" think again because that is not the direction this story is going in… kinda opposite actually._**

_**Thanks for all the amazing reviews I really wasn't expecting that kind of response 22 reviews and only 2 chapters! I'm totally amazed and if I get the same response I'll make the effort to get this updated more often! Please review! It could save a few more fictions of the world! Lol **_


	4. I Will Go Down As Your Lover

_**I'm Lost Without You**_

_**I Will Go Down As Your Lover**_

_**Disclaimer: We've covered this… I don't own it or Blink 182's "I'm Lost Without you" so let's just get over the fact that I don't own it and move on with our lives, I know I have.**_

* * *

_A little girl, around the age of 6 or 7, with bouncy chocolate curls, put up into pig-tails, and a pink frilly dress on, sat upon her fathers lap, and watched as the cake was brought towards her._

"_Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Sirenna, happy birthday to you" The people engaging the room sung to her. _

_Her dad's arms tightened around her the slightest when he felt her body become stiff, he gently whispered to her "Don't worry, just blow them out and you get to make a wish" He gently kissed her cheek, and a warm smile came across the little girls face, lightening it up, and leaving a twinkle in her eye. _

_When the candles were blown out, with an enormous amount of force, the little girl closed her eyes and wished. When she opened her eyes she was greeted with her mothers own, matching coffee-coloured eyes. _

"_You did it baby" Her mother whispered soothingly to her. Sirenna looked from her mom to her dad and smiled at them. _

_Her dad let her down off his lap and she went to go and play with Webby, their 2-year-old dog._

_Her parents watched her go and smiled to themselves, "Well, you truly outdid yourself Cohen" Summer told Seth as she took a seat, in the now vacant, spot on his lap, wrapping her arms around his shoulders while he adjusted himself. _

"_And what's that supposed to mean Summer?" _

"_Well…"_

And it was at that moment that the 17-year-old Summer shot up. She rested on her forearms and looked around the guest room, or, well, her room now, she guessed.

A week had passed and these dreams kept reoccurring, and every time she'd wake up, when all she wanted to do was go back to that little scene, that little happy scene.

She swung her legs around and set them on the ground, letting them lead her to the kitchen.

As she entered the kitchen, she was aware, that she was not alone. When she entered she found a familiar boy standing over the sink watching the sunrise peak over the Poolhouse.

When he was aware that he had presence he twisted his head to see the intruder. He smiled warmly to her when he realised who it was.

"Summer,"

"Ryan" Summer replied, a nod of her head.

"What are you doing up this early?" He asked her, moving so he was completely facing her. Summer stood still in her position leaning against the kitchen doorway.

"I could ask you the same thing," She shot back; Ryan raised his eyebrows at her and Summer rolled her eyes. "I couldn't sleep," She said moving from her spot to the kitchen counter, jumping on it so her legs hung.

"Why?" Ryan asked her, moving a step back to give her room on the counter.

"I don't know, just a dream," She told him with sigh.

Ryan looked at her, his eyebrows raised, again, in question.

"It's just, like, a dream about, the, uh, baby," She said awkwardly.

"What kind of dreams, nightmares?" He asked.

"Uhh, no, not exactly," She said looking anywhere other than Ryan. Ryan's eyebrows formed together in confusion, as to what she was saying, after a few seconds of thought he finally got it.

"Oh, you mean like, uh, you, Seth and the baby?" He asked, being as vague as he could.

"Uh-huh" Summer nodded, still avoiding his eye contact, and watching the rising sun as it illuminated the sky with a kind of rainbow affect. Ryan, too, looked at the brightly lit sky, and the two stayed in a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"Ryan?" Summer said, breaking the air. Ryan looked at her in response. "Um, do you think he'll, do you think he could ever forgive me?" She didn't need to define who 'he' was.

"To be honest, Summer, I don't know," He immeadiatly saw Summer's face fall, "I mean, like, I'm not saying Seth won't but, trust is one of the hardest things to get in a relationship, so when it's broken it's the hardest thing to get back, he just needs time" Ryan sighed "Seth knew all along, he knew that something, like this, would happen, and I mean, I know that you knew that, and no matter how many time we reassured him, he never believed it. He thought you were too good for him, way out of his league."

The tears that had filled her eyes at the start of the conversation, were now openly falling down her perfect cheek bones, silently, Ryan could only see one being reflected off by the peaking, early morning sun. He bit his lip, but he knew he needed to go on, for all of there sakes.

"All the time, he would come to me, asking if he'd seen an eye-roll or something that you'd given him, and he would ask me, if you were getting bored with him, and to one point he got annoying with it, I mean, no offence, but we're hardly the closest 2 people in the world, I didn't know you, or how your relationships worked" He said the last part with a hint of a smirk "I guess he just needs to trust you again,"

"Do you think he could?" Summer asked, the tears drying themselves onto her face.

"Of course he could, he loves you" Ryan said. It was only a couple seconds after he'd let the words slip that they both realised what he'd said.

"He, he, he what?" Summer asked, suddenly. Ryan's eyes widened. "Does he really-"

"I don't know, you'd have to find out from him, either way, I'm sure he can forgive you." Ryan said, cleaning his mess up.

Summer smiled at him, warmly "Thanks," She said, "I didn't know you could talk so much, and so wisely" Summer feigned shock, they both shared a smirk.

"Ok," Ryan said, yawning, "I'm going try and get some sleep, night, or morning." Ryan said with a wave in Summer's direction. Summer nodded and brought her legs from hanging up towards her chest, hugging herself.

Seth walked into the kitchen, yawning, and a hand pushing his hair back, he walked in and opened the refrigerator, lighting the whole kitchen up, pulling out a bottle of water, he turned round and almost jumped as he saw he had company.

"Summer," He said, shocked.

"Cohen,"

"What are you doing up?" He asked, sitting at the breakfast bar, unscrewing the lid on his bottle.

"Well I couldn't sleep, so I came down here"

"Oh, right, why couldn't you sleep, was it the baby?" He asked, concerned, although of course he would be, over the last couple of weeks, Summer had noticed a more caring side to Seth, and if she didn't feel guilty about her mistakes, she did now.

"Nah, just insomnia I think, or something," Summer said, as much as she wanted to tell Seth the whole truth about everything to win his trust back, she didn't want to tell him about her dreams.

"Oh, well if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to come and ask my room is only next doors to yours" He said, Summer's heart skipped a beat or two.

"I know, and, um, thanks, it really, it really does mean a lot" She said, she let her legs hang, once again, off the side as she turned to face towards Seth.

"Aww, Summer, does being pregnant make you get all sentimental?" Seth asked her, a smirk on his face. Summer smiled at him and tilted her head.

"So, what are your plans for today?" Seth asked Summer, breaking the quiet atmosphere that had surrounded them.

"Well, I haven't got anything to do, fancy hitting the beach?"

"The beach? It sounds good, but are you allowed with the, uh" he waved his hand towards her impregnated stomach "the whole being pregnant thing" he finished lamely.

"Yeah, I just have to be extra careful" Summer said, winking at him. He smiled.

"Ok, sounds like a dat-" Seth cut himself off "Sounds like a day" he finished, again lamely.

Summer didn't let her composure fall, instead she moved to the coffee maker, filling it up and putting it on, even if she couldn't drink it, she had to pay the people putting her up somehow.

"Yep, sounds like a day" She said with a smile.

* * *

Sandy walked out of his room, fully showered and dressed. And the first scent he could smell was the lovely smell, especially in the morning, of the coffee beans. He let his nose take him in the direction of the kitchen, where he saw his son sat picking at a bagel and Summer slowly sipping at an orange juice, every so often one of them making small talk. He sighed, closed his eyes, and then entered the kitchen, moving to the coffee machine, pulling out a mug out of the cupboard and pouring some of the magical morning substance into the green cup.

The room's atmosphere had changed from the comfortable one that Seth and Summer had kept to the awkward one Sandy had brought with him.

It had been more than a week since Sandy had found out and he was still as mad as day 1. And he knew his wife wasn't going to talk to him while he was still mad at his son. And so for the whole week, Sandy and Kirsten had been sharing 'Hellos' and 'Good-byes' but no dinners were shared, and kisses and cuddles were a no too.

But Sandy Cohen was stubborn, and he really didn't want to lose this one, but as he watched Seth and Summer, he realised, this situation was too serious for there to be winners or losers. At the end of this, even if he didn't want it, there was going to be a baby. He sighed and realised what he had to do.

"Seth," He said, Seth's head shot up in shock, his dad had been blatantly ignoring him since he'd found out, "A word. In my office please." He said stern yet fair.

Seth gulped, and looked at Summer, she nodded at him, giving him her support, he smiled and followed after his dad as he left the kitchen. He didn't know what was going to happen.

Sandy waited in his office for the sound of Seth's feet. When he heard it he closed his eyes, unsure of what to say.

Seth closed the door behind him and once again gulped. Sandy opened his eyes at the sounds of his son closing the door; he leaned forward in his reclining chair and waved his hand at the chair in front of him, indicating Seth to take a seat.

Seth nervously placed himself onto the leather seat in front of his dad. He fiddled with his hands as he waited for his dad to start.

"Dad"

"Seth" they replied, simultaneously. Seth waved his hand to his father, telling him to start first.

"Right, well, um, I can't say that I'm not disappointed," He watched his son's face fall right in front of him, he sighed, this wasn't going well "I mean, I can't say that I wasn't shocked by it, I mean this time last year, you didn't even have any friends, and now, well now I can see you're happier, well maybe not with the situation, but with the friends you have now- what I'm trying to say is, I can see you're happier now then you were back then, and you've never, not once in the entire 17 years of your life have you ever deceived us, made mistakes, turned into one of them Newport kids, so, why don't we just forgive and forget?" Sandy said, he'd let the words just come to him as he'd said them.

"Thanks dad, it really hits me here" Seth said clutching his chest. Sandy smirked. They were back to there old Father-Son relationship.

Sandy stood up and moved around his desk towards Seth's chair, he opened his arms wide and Seth stood, the two hugged.

Kirsten stood in the 5-inch gap in the door, as the 2 embraced she smiled warmly and knocked quietly before making her way in.

"So," She said, causing the two men to break away from their hug and stare at the small Blonde woman in front of them "Everything's ok?" She asked, hopefully.

"Everything's ok" Sandy said, smacking his Son's shoulder and putting his arm round him "Everything's fine"

"Good, um, have you two had breakfast?"

"Nope, and that's where we're headed right now," Sandy said, dodging past his wife that stood at the door and crept into the kitchen.

"So, sweetie, is everything ok?" Kirsten asked her only biological son as they followed Sandy into the kitchen. Seth looked at his mom weirdly.

"Yep, why wouldn't it be?" It was a rhetorical question, and he didn't need it answered. But she knew her son, and she knew something was troubling him, just by the way he kept looking down to his scuffed converses, instead of making eye contact, or how he'd been more of the quiet type these last few days. And Kirsten, being a loving mother, wanted what was best for her son, and that meant that he was happy in everything he did. But there was just some things she couldn't do. And it frustrated the hell out her being so hopeless.

She sighed and smiled weakly towards Summer and moved towards the coffee maker pouring herself some of the caffeine filled liquid.

* * *

The two teenagers sat on the lifeguard stand and watched as the tides changed with the times, and as the waves crashed onto the beach and then rolled back out. They sat there just watching this repeat and repeat itself, and not once did they get bored of it.

For both of them, the sea had something that calmed them; it was a cure for a full mind.

While they watched the blue water go onto the beach taking sand back out into the ocean, they hadn't noticed there bodies edging closer, or that their hands had seemed to meet in the middle and there finger tips were lightly grazing.

Seth quickly noticed, though, and as soon as their 'moment' had started he'd snatched his hand away, picking up a rock next to his leg, fiddling with it.

They both now knew why Marissa came up to this lifeguard stand, it was soothing, to just listen to the echo of screaming kids in the distance or the sound of the birds chirping way above their heads and into the deep blue sky. Even thought they could hear all this, you could feel so alone there, but alone in the good way, the kind of alone that people craved for, to just have a few moments to their selves to get their head in place before they walked out into the real world.

And all this could be found here, the peace, the quiet, but also that little reminder that the outside world was still there.

Summer leaned her head back on the old wooden shack and closed her eyes. The words Ryan had said that morning, what if Seth did love her? And she'd just completely overlooked it.

When they were dating, she always thought it was a simple, fun relationship, even when he stood on the coffee kart, she always thought they would have ended a year on. She always knew that Seth had been crushing on her since 3rd grade, but she just thought it was a simple schoolboy crush, but now she realised. She realised, that when she cheated, she ripped out his heart and broke it, and that's why things were taking so long to heal; the wounds were deeper than she'd thought.

"Summer?" Seth questioned, she lifted her head from the shabby shack and looked at him. "Um," Seth gulped, this needed to be out in the open, but he just didn't know how "Uh, why, why did you, you know, why did you do it?" He stuttered. He really didn't want to ask this question, when they were just getting over it, but it was so hard to go on with his life with this hanging over him. He'd become distant to everyone around him because it was the only thing on his mind, so to get back to how he was. He needed an answer.

Summer's eyes brimmed with tears, damn her hormones, even the simplest thing like dropping a spoon or something could set her off. "I, I, I, don't know," She said, letting the tears openly fall. The girl that used to be so tough, as to not show anyone her tears; her sign of weakness, was now openly crying in front of everyone.

Seth immeadiatly opened his arms and moved to Summer's petite frame, engulfing her in a hug, at the mark of kindness Summer sobbed into Seth's vintage tee. Seth breathed in and rubbed her hair while the sobs racked her body. "…Sorry" He could hear being mumbled over and over again. He was guessing it was his apology.

When the sobs had stopped and she was snivelling, still in Seth's arms. She heard him say the two most beautiful words she'd ever head. "You're forgiven."

* * *

Sandy and Kirsten sat in there living room, watching some old black and white movie on the lifetime channel, when they heard Seth and Summer enter the house. Kirsten was sat on Sandy's lap but her body was spread out across the seat, and Sandy had his shoes off – revealing his white socks – while he, ever so often, sipped on a beer.

When Summer came in and saw the couple, she couldn't help but smile, she were the ideal model couple in Newport, the only one that hadn't got married for money, or children, but for love. And it was inspiring; she hoped that when she was older, she could have something similar.

"Hey, kids, how was your day at the beach?" Sandy asked, ever since he'd accepted the fact of what Seth had done, and how he was taking responsibility for it, the happier he had been.

"Yeah, it was fine." Summer replied, a little tiredly "But I think I'm going to go shower now." She said, she nodded to the three and made her way back towards the stairs.

Seth stared after her for a few seconds, but those few seconds did not go unnoticed by Sandy and Kirsten, who shared a glance at their son's actions. When Seth turned back to them, they both each had their brows raised.

"What?"

"Oh, you know what" Sandy said with a wink in his eye.

"Looks like there's something in your eye, dad, may want to check that out, in the meantime, I think I'm gona go to bed." Seth said, stretching his arms out and yawning, avoiding the awkward conversation he knew he'd endure. "Love you guys, night" He said, waving to them and walking the same route Summer had used just moments before.

* * *

The young girl stepped into the shower, it had filled the whole room up with steam, steaming all windows and mirrors in the room.

She stepped in and the steaming hot water hit her body, leaving a slight pink mark after it. As the water ran down her back, she wanted to jump out, and turn the water off, but something kept her there, under the water, letting it scold her skin. She didn't know what it was, but as she did it, it felt like she was letting everything go, and there was no one else in the world except her. Now all she had to do was keep this feeling.

She knew she couldn't, this feeling was temporary, she'd had it before, every time she'd done something wrong, and was worried, she stepped into a hot shower, and it relieved her in some weird way.

But then she remembered that she wasn't in her own house, and that it was someone else's hot water, and there was no doubt that in a house of 5 people – occasionally 6 if Marissa stayed – that someone was going to use the shower that night.

She stepped out of the shower, and pulled the towel around her. When all the water had been turned off and some of the steam had cleared she found her bathrobe and took off the towel, wrapping that around her instead.

She walked out of the bathroom, after cleaning up after herself, towelling off her hair while the bathrobe fit snugly around her.

Before she entered her own room, as if on cue, Seth exited his own room. "Oh, you're out." He said, even if it was plainly obvious.

"Yeah, why did you want to use the bathroom, or?" she asked, confused, he had his own en suite.

"No, no, I have my own bathroom, no I just wanted to ask you, when you're dressed, did you want to watch a film or something?" Seth said, looking at his scruffy converses that Summer – when they were dating – had demanded he replace. He was uncomfortable with Summer being in just her bathrobe and all.

"Yeah, as long as it doesn't have subtitles, isn't about some weird revenge plot, and isn't in cartoon." Summer said "Then I'm all for it."

Seth couldn't help but laugh at her, but his eyes still stayed anywhere else in the room but her "No, no, don't worry, my mom just got an order in from some online company, their all chick flicks I swear" Seth said.

"Ok, let me go get dressed and I'll be in your room in 10 minutes." Summer said.

Seth nodded, still avoiding eye contact and moved into his own room. He leaned on the door, causing it to shut and sighed. He'd seen Summer in a lot less then a bathrobe, and now he avoided seeing her in it? He shook his head and let himself fall to his bed and waited for Summer.

Summer entered her room, finishing towel drying her hair. She pulled on her pyjama bottoms, and an over sized navy blue shirt. She pulled her still wet hair up into a pony tail and when she was finished she chucked her towel into the laundry and made her way across the hall into Seth's room.

When she entered she saw a few DVDs on the table next to the TV, and she saw Seth lying down on his bed with his eyes shut. She couldn't help but smile at him.

"So, Cohen, are we going to watch this film, or…" She said, as soon as he heard that someone else was in the room he shot up.

"Yeah, yeah, hang on," He said, a smirk, matching Summer's, on his face. He stood up and grabbed the few DVDs and passed them to Summer, while he turned the TV on, setting the DVD up ready for Summer's choice.

Summer fanned through the few DVDs scanning the titles, there was 4 movies; Mean Girls, Spiderman – trust Seth –, Bring It On, and White Chicks. All movies – except Spiderman – that in the past she'd talked about at one point. She smiled at Seth, but he had his back turned towards her. She looked through the various DVDs and her mouth twitched as she tried to decide.

Seth turned around to see Summer's mouth twisted in the cute way she did when she had to think of something, he shook his thoughts away "So, what one?"

"Well, there all my favourite films, how did you remember?" She asked.

Seth shrugged, a pink tint coming across his cheeks "Chick flicks; there all the same." He said, a smirk crossing both their faces.

"Umm, I'll pick Mean Girls," Summer decided "I haven't seen it in a while."

Seth immediately took the DVD case from Summer, taking it to the DVD player and placing it in the disc holder, while Summer got comfy on his bed. She sat with her head near the end of the bed, and her feet resting on the headboard, with her head rested on her hands.

When Seth had put the movie in and grabbed the remote, he, too, plopped down next to Summer, in the same position.

As they watched the movie, they seemed to inch closer, their arms were just brushing, and this time Seth didn't pull away.

Before the movie had even finished Seth looked at the female next to him, only to find she was asleep, he smiled at her and moved off the bed, grabbing a comforter that lay on his bed.

Unfortunately for him Summer just happened to be laying on said blanket. Seth pulled on the blanket awkwardly, when he was sure that it wasn't going to budge, he lifted up Summer's body and pulled the cover out from underneath. When he heard her stirring he stood still, as if he'd been caught doing something he wasn't supposed to.

He let out a sigh of relief when she just made that – cute – noise she made when she slept and rolled over, nearly falling off the bed, he quickly made sure she didn't fall, and put the blanket carefully over her.

He switched off the television, not really wanting to watch the end of some lame chick flick by himself, and switched out the light, before moving on the bed, next to Summer.

He watched her breath, in and out. And he watched the way as her eyebrows and mouth twitched in sync of each other. He smiled at her and brushed a bit of her hair out of the way of her face.

And it wasn't too long before Seth followed her into the land of nod.

* * *

Sandy walked past his son's room and noticed that the lights were out, that was weird, Sandy thought, Seth wasn't normally asleep at this time, on a school night let alone when he was on summer vacation.

He carefully knocked on the door, after not receiving an answer he carefully walked into the room. As he expected the room was pitch black.

He switched the lamp on Seth's desk on, it was only a dim one, and he could just about make out 2 bodies on the bed.

Sandy's brow furrowed, he didn't have a girl there, did he? It would kill Summer, then he realised, he squinted and realised it was Summer. And he also saw that Seth's arm lay around Summer. He smiled and took the blanket that just lay on Summer, covering the both of him. He took one last look, and with one last smile. He left.

* * *

_**Ok, I'm so, so, so sorry for leaving so long to update, but I've just been busy, but don't worry when the new year is upon us, I will no longer be busy, and will get a new chapter up on this every week! With no more stories to write, I'll have more time, which doesn't me no more stories, hell no. So please Review, if you're still reading, I really want to try and get 10 reviews per, chapter, not too much to ask is it? Just 10 people to say 'Good' will do! Thanks for reading!  
**_


	5. Your Friend

_**I'm Lost Without You**_

_**Your Friend**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own it, or the song it's based on, if I owned the programme it would not have been cancelled and I would know if Rachel & Adam were still together! And if I made profit, I would be one rich girl! _**

**_Wow, you guys, you all reviewed pretty quickly, and I'm writing pretty quickly, shocking! So the more people who review, the more I'm going to write, keep that in mind._**

* * *

"Ms. Summer Roberts?" The Nurse called into the room, she looked from patient to patient, and her eyes fixed to one person getting up, probably Ms. Summer Roberts, she looked young, well too young to be on the maternity ward. She saw a boy get up next to the young girl, putting a hand to the small of her back. She smiled towards the 2 teenagers as she led them into Dr. Thomas' room.

Summer gulped when she heard her name being called, she stood up, and put the magazine, that she had been reading, aside. Grabbing her coat and purse she looked at Seth and he gave her a comforting smile, as always. And all of a sudden, Summer was more confident, she approached the nurse with Seth in tow.

The nurse didn't seem much older than herself; she wore a pale pink jumper and a black pencil skirt, with black high heels on, with a long white coat over the top. Summer smiled and followed her in.

"Ok, if you could just put this on" She said, handing her a hospital gown "and climb onto the table, Dr. Thomas will be soon, and don't worry, she's really nice." Katrina, the nurse, walked out of the room, and back into the nurse's station.

Summer moved into the bathroom joining the doctor's office, the gown in her hand.

She walked into the bathroom, she kicked off her shoes and pulling off her jeans and shirt, leaving her in just her underwear, as she was about to put on the gown, her hand touched her stomach – that was getting bigger every day – and smiled, before pulling on the gown and tying it up at the back. She made her way back into the doctor's office were Seth had his head in his hands, waiting for her, she smiled and placed her clothes on the back of the chair, where her bad and coat already hung.

Summer had been living with the Cohen's for nearly a month and a half, and her and Seth seemed to go back to their pre-relationship banter, they still insulted and talked a lot, but, just like before, there was an awkwardness around them, but this time it was a lot different. The first time the awkwardness had been there it was Summer's denied feelings for him, or the whole Anna situation. But now, this was a whole new level, Summer couldn't just deny what she felt, and she couldn't win him over, this was more serious.

They sat in a comfortable silence, for a good five minutes before the doctor entered the room.

This was Dr. Abigail Thomas' first month on the maternity ward in Newport County General Hospital, so naturally she was nervous with all her cases. She wore her dark brown – almost black - hair in a high pony tail, with her fringe falling out; she wore black trousers and a green shirt underneath the long white coat. She was fair skinned, but her cheeks had a permanent pink blush to them.

She smiled to the young couple, out of the teenage pregnancies she'd seen – and my god there were a few, they were in Newport after all – these seemed like the most responsible, bearing in mind that all the other teenagers that went to her, were usually just there to confirm, not only their pregnancy, but also their abortion. And it sickened her, when she was 16 or so, she had to have one of her ovaries taken out after she had some disease, so it was possible to conceive but most unlikely, without treatment. So when she saw these blonde bimbo type's getting pregnant and then having it aborted, she just wanted to throw up. But after seeing this young couple, their lives still up ahead of them, and the small round bump – that could only be recognised if you looked hard enough – in the girl's stomach, she had sudden respect.

She walked over to the side of the table, while Seth took the other side next to Summer, wanting to know what the future had for little baby Roberts-Cohen.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Thomas, and I will be your doctor through until your baby's birth." She smiled, shaking hands of both Seth and Summer.

She looked through the notes that had been neatly tucked under her arms, flicking the pages and reading up on Summer's history.

"Ok, so you're about 3 month's pregnant, correct?" She asked Summer.

Summer nodded "Yeah,"

"Ok, if you could just lift your gown slightly," The doctor said, Summer obliged, a little scared, this was, after all, her first doctors appointment for the baby.

The doctor saw the shock on the young girl's face, and quickly made conversation, as she prodded with Summer's stomach, making sure everything was ok in there.

"So," she started "Are you the dad?" She asked, towards Seth.

"Yeah," He said, saying the first words he'd said the whole time "I am" He nodded.

"Oh, well it's great, I mean, there's girl out there that just get abortions straight away, so for the mom, to want to keep it, and the dad still be around, it's not often you see that." She said, she felt Summer's stomach more, and after she realised she wasn't getting a reply she quickly reworded her sentence "Not that I meant it like that-"

"No, no, it's ok," Seth quickly said, realising he'd made the doctor feel uncomfortable "No, we were just totally against it in the first place," Seth said, looking to Summer for help, she smiled at his total pathetic ness.

"Yeah, we decided straight away we didn't want that." Summer reworded.

"Wow, you're the first teenage couple I've met to say that." The doctor commented as she got the ultra sound machine ready, lifting Summer's gown up more, to reveal the whole of her tanned stomach, with a round edge to it.

"Oh, no, we're not a…" Seth trailed off.

"We're not together, anymore" Summer said, after Seth tried to dodge the conversation, a whole month and a half had passed, but the wounds were still raw.

"You know, I'm just embarrassing myself here, maybe it's better if I shut up," Dr. Thomas said, her pink cheeks going to a deep shade of red.

"No, it's ok, I'm like that all the time," Seth said reassuringly "And I mean, anyone could mistake us for being together, but I mean just 'cause we're having a baby, doesn't mean we're going to have to get back together." Seth breathed out, with all of that said in one breath there wasn't time to breathe in-between.

Summer laughed at him "Cohen, I think she gets it." She said to Seth "See, you're not the only one embarrassing yourself." Summer said to Dr. Thomas.

She smiled to them both, and wondered why they weren't together, they seemed so perfect. But, to save herself the embarrassment and them the awkwardness she knew would probably endure, she didn't say anything. Instead she continued to put the gel onto Summer's stomach.

Summer immediately reacted to the cold gel by jerking. Seth had to laugh at her and she rolled her eyes. But as soon as the blurry image of their baby appeared, all actions stopped and it was on the screen.

"Can you make the baby out?" The doctor asked them.

Seth let his jaw hang for a bit and shook his head, in sync with Summer.

"Well, that bit," She said pointing towards the screen "Is it's head. There it's little legs," She said, pointing further on the screen, it'd been 5 minutes, and no word had come from either of the parents, they were taken over by shock and awe.

"How many copies of the ultrasound do you want?"

Seth finally shook out of his little funk and answered the doctor "Oh, um, just 3 will do." He said, before going to look back at the screen, unable to believe that he'd actually made that.

* * *

"Can you believe that Cohen?" Summer said for like the millionth time on the way home, pointing at the ultrasound picture.

"No, it's unrealistic." He repeated the same words, but they never became redundant because every time he said them it really was unrealistic.

He pulled into the Cohen's drive way, parking the range rover, he pulled the key outs and shut his own door, waiting for Summer to get out, so he could lock to car. She got out, but she was dazed, she walked but still looked at the three pictures she had. Seth rolled his eyes, but smiled all the same. He locked the car and made his way back into the house.

"How was it?" Kirsten Cohen quickly asked as she saw the teens enter the house, jumping up from her seating position at the breakfast bar and jumping to the couple.

"It was…" Summer started "Amazing" she breathed out, and took on of the ultrasound pictures handing it to Kirsten.

Kirsten looked at it, it was really true, sure the concept of the idea was in her head, but there was her first grandchild. She smiled warmly and pulled the two brunettes into a hug.

Seth put his arm around his mom, and the other around Summer. Even with everything else looming over them, this had to be the happiest day of his life.

* * *

"Hello?" Marissa called into, what seemed an empty Cohen mansion. Her brows furrowed and wondered why they would leave the door open if they were out, she went out into the garden to see Seth and Summer, their legs dipped in the pool, making small talk.

Marissa smiled at them and made her way over there "Hey guys" She said. Summer looked up at her and immediately jumped up and brought her best friend into a hug.

Seth noted that Summer and Marissa hadn't really spent much time together, since this whole pregnancy thing, so Seth decided to head over to the house. "Hey Marissa." He said, with a nod and then shaking the water off his legs, grabbing his Coke he had, and moving towards the house.

"Oh my god, Coop, you're not going to believe what I have," Summer squealed.

"What?" Marissa said with a hint of a squeal.

"Well I went for my first ultrasound today and…" She dragged out, reaching into the back pocket of her pants and pulling out the tiny photograph she'd been admiring all day.

Marissa squealed as Summer handed it to her. She admired it "Am I related to this baby, seen as my mom is married to it's great-grandfather?" Marissa asked, her eyebrows knotting together.

"Well, that makes you Cohen's aunt, so I guess it's your great neice/nepthew," Summer stifled laughter to think that Marissa was going to be a great aunt and she was younger than the father.

"It's not funny, this family is totally screwed." Marissa said, joining the laughter that Summer created.

"So…" Marissa started when they'd stopped laughing, "When is it due?"

"Umm, well I'm 3 months pregnant, so that makes it about January." Summer said, adding it up in her head.

"So what about school, college?" Marissa asked "What are you going to do about them?"

"I don't know, I haven't spoken to Seth yet, but I think I want to carry on," Summer said, picking up her lemonade that was beside her, taking a sip.

"Yeah, seems ok, but what about when you start showing and them bitches that we go to school with, start talk-,"

"I've had my fair share of gossip spread about me; I think I can handle it." Summer said confidently.

"Go Sum," Marissa said with a laugh.

* * *

Ryan watched the two girls – one being his girlfriend – interact, almost like sisters, he smiled as he watched Summer's smile brighten as she whipped out the picture of her unborn baby. He saw Seth had headed towards the house, so after he tidied up the pool house – making his bed from the night before, putting any dirty laundry into the basket – he, too, moved towards the house.

"Ryan," His girlfriend's voice called as soon as he exited the pool house.

"Marissa" He greeted back, "Summer" He said to his girlfriend's best friend.

Summer immediately stood, feeling a bit awkward, "I'm gona go see what Seth's up to." She announced standing up and towelling off her feet. And grabbing her lemonade.

"You don't have to-," Ryan started.

"No, no, it's ok" Summer reassured.

"Well I was going to go and see him, but if you're sure?"

"Totally" She reassured, once again, she waved to Marissa and moved back into the kitchen.

Marissa looked after her best friend, and then to her boyfriend, as she turned she hit her arm onto his chest "What did you do that for?" She exclaimed to him.

"What?" He said, looking innocently at her.

"You made her feel awkward, which made her leave," She told him, Ryan shrugged "We were just starting to talk, you know, you should never interrupt a girl's conversation-," She was interrupted as Ryan put his lips to her.

He broke the kiss "You were saying?" He asked, a smirk crossing his face. She soon joined him, and smirked.

"Ok, ok, mister, you're forgiven." She said, poking his chest, than laying her hand on it.

"So… what were you and Summer talking about." He asked, as they made their way in from the hot late August day and into the shade of the pool house.

"Nothing, just really about school and the baby," Marissa sighed as she sat down on the bed.

"Oh yeah? What's she going to do?" He asked, laying down behind Marissa on the bed, pulling out a comic book that Seth had left in their, and reading it.

"She says she wants to stay, but I'm not too sure, I mean, she says she could handle the gossip, but it's a tough front she puts up, every rumour she hears hits her hard, I just don't know how to help," Marissa sighed once again.

Ryan, hearing all of this, sat up putting his arm around her waist. "You do help her, you've been their for her, her whole life, there's nothing more you can do." He said before planting his lips on hers once again.

* * *

Summer watched as Ryan and Marissa entered the pool house, they weren't touching, but just from their body language you could tell they were in love, Summer smiled, and couldn't help but think that this time last year, she would have been the first to gag at that type of PDA, now she was happy for her best friend, although, than again, this time last year she wasn't pregnant with Seth Cohen's child.

"Hey, Sum." Seth said, not taking his eyes of the comic book he was reading, he sat down at the counter, and his eyes were still not off the illustrated art in front of him.

"Hey, Cohen," She greeted back.

"Have a good talk with Marissa?" He asked, although his whole attention was on the comic.

"Yeah, I suppose, she's with Ryan now," Summer sighed.

"Well, that's good, well not that she's with Ryan now, I mean, eww, but that you two got to talk, you two don't seem as tight anymore." Seth commented, finally taking his attention span off the comic and now at Summer that stood at the opposite side of the kitchen island, with a new glass of lemonade in her hand.

"Did you honestly just say 'tight'?" Summer laughed.

Seth shrugged his shoulders and let out a light chuckle. "Yeah, but honestly you two don't seem as close anymore" He replied seriously.

"I guess, life just got in the way, I mean when we were 10 life was soo much easier, I mean we had no teenage hormones, we had no reputations to uphold, no boyfriends to get in the way, it was just simpler, and I guess you just can't be best friends forever with someone, you will eventually drift apart." Summer said sadly, as she watched Ryan and Marissa in the pool house.

"Yeah, but isn't that supposed to be what friendship is about? Making time for them?" Seth inquired. Summer, moved her attention away from the pool house, and the people occupying, to Seth, who was leaning on one arm.

"I know it is, but sometimes, some stuff is just unavoidable, some stuff you have to do, and that's what drifts you away from them," Summer argued back.

"Yeah, I guess your right, I have no idea what I'm talking about, Ryan's been my only friend in my entire life, and we've always stayed the same." Seth said with a laugh.

"What, so I'm not your friend, Cohen?" Summer asked.

"Nope, you're an acquaintance," He corrected, a smile upon his face "Maybe one day, you can be my friend" He replied, cheekily.

Summer smiled "Well, Cohen, you know I'm honoured to just be an acquaintance," She said, a smile gracing her face too.

"Yeah, well you should be, not many people make it to that list," He joked back, somehow in the couple of months she'd been living with them, they seemed to go back to their old routine, their banter over the stupidest of things, the sarcastic comments, the violence used against Seth. But they enjoyed it, and they both knew that one day, those other things would be accompanied with the kisses after the sarcastic comments and the hugs after the violence left a mark. They just didn't know when, but for now, things were fine for them.

* * *

_**If I don't say the 'R' word, will you leave one?**_


	6. Give Me Your Lips

_**I'm Lost Without You**_

_**Give Me Your Lips… **_

**_Disclaimer: So If it's been cancelled, can I stake claim on the show? Still no? Oh well, it was worth a try._**

_**Sorry for this being late, I know I said I'd write every week, but it's starting to prove hard with school and everything, so just bare with me and I'll try my best to write! And btw, I'm probably the only Sethummer fan to admit this, but has anyone heard the rumours of Kirsten Dunst and Adam Brody? I think they'd make a cute couple! Might have something to do with the recent dislike I have for Rachel Bilson that seems to have occurred. Anyway, opinions on Adam/Kirsten. **_

_**And so it begins… **_

* * *

"Kirsten, I can't believe you took us _here_!" Summer exclaimed as they entered the spa.

"Well, I thought we could all use a treat, and with there being a sudden heat wave we all need some R and R, especially you, Summer," Kirsten said, with a light chuckle, and a soft pat to Summer's small, yet growing, stomach.

Summer wore her long brown hair in a pony tail - it was way too hot to wear your hair down - she wore a pink and white layered tank top, and a jean skirt, that was stretched to the maximum, and a pair of flip-flops. Her bag was slung on one shoulder, and her sunglasses blocked the glare of the sun.

"But, honestly, Kirsten, this place is expensive…" Marissa trailed off, since her Mom and Caleb got hitched, she preferred not to use the money that her mother's gold digging had brought to the family, so she always made sure of what she was buying, and if she had to tap into the Nichol bank account, which was something she'd never had to do.

"Yeah, this is way too expensive," Summer added, after her dad had only left her with her car, she also had to make sure she wasn't spending as much as her former self.

"Well, then your glad that this was paid for in advance by the white knights that occupy our house as we speak." Kirsten winked.

"You mean; Seth, Ryan and Sandy paid for this?" Marissa asked, shocked.

Kirsten nodded, "Well, Ryan knew that you didn't like spending the money your mother gave you," She said to Marissa "And Seth knew that you needed a break, but didn't like spending our money so therefore would never take it, so they all chipped in," She smiled sweetly to the girls, Summer and Marissa looked at each other, before looking back to Kirsten, with smiles on their faces.

"Let's go!" Summer squealed, grabbing both of the girls' arms and dragging them to the front desk.

* * *

Seth sighed and chucked the black oddly shaped PS2 controller to the ground, after having his ass thrashed by the computer three times, it wasn't worth playing anymore. It was weird, this time last year he would've been the master at said game, thrashing everyone else, but this year he'd had more to do, more people to see, so therefore was no longer master of the video game.

Not that he wanted that title back. That label was for geeks and losers. And while he still had his geeky loser side, he was no longer the same Seth Cohen as last year, the one where his name would have been said with a 'loser', 'ew' or 'emo' at the end of it.

He smiled and made his way into the kitchen, opening the refrigerator and pulling out a bottle of water, as he flicked through the latest Rivera magazine.

"Seth," Ryan greeted as he made his way in from the pool house, apparently, with his girlfriend at a spa, it was pretty boring. He'd got some breakfast while Marissa quickly greeted him and was whisked away by Summer and Kirsten, and then he'd retreated back to the pool house, tidied up, tried to read one of the comics Seth kept leaving in there.

And he'd finally given up, and decided to go and see what Seth was doing. Even with their girlfriend/friend – or whatever Summer was to him nowadays – away they could still have fun.

"Hey man," Seth greeted.

"Reading Riviera?" Ryan asked a smirk upon his face.

"I find Newport Lifestyle interesting." Seth quipped back.

"Yeah, right, says the guy that's dead set on leaving this place."

"Well, I guess not anymore," Seth replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if Summer and I are having a child, I can't leave." Seth said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What?" Ryan asked, shocked. The first thing that Seth had told him about upon moving in, was his big trip to Tahiti, and then his plans to escape the hell hole that was Newport.

"I can't just up and leave, now. It wouldn't be fair, and while I'm not the most unselfish person in the world, it'd be really unfair to do that." Seth stated, although this was news to Ryan, there was no reaction on Seth's face, Ryan figured he'd had it all planned out a while ago.

"Yeah I guess, but it's your dream," Ryan tried again, as a kid he'd never had dreams, he wasn't good enough for him, or he was too good for them, he wasn't sure, but when he'd first come to Newport, he'd started having dreams; about college, marriage, children. Everything. Everything he would never have thought was even possible in his old life. So when Seth started throwing his dreams out of the window, there was no hope for Ryan's dreams.

"Yeah, they were, but life changes and situations change, and what used to seem the most important thing in the world, isn't so important anymore. Everyone has dreams, I bet even you had dreams when you were a child."

Ryan shook his head. "Nope, dreams were too good for me, I always thought they were make believe, but now, now that I live here, I have a new outlook to life."

"Really?" Seth asked, Ryan nodded "Wow, I always had this suspicion that you'd dream, as a kid, to be like the next Mike Tyson or whatever," Seth said, mentioning the only boxer he knew of.

"Ha, ha," Ryan deadpanned. "But seriously…"

"Ok, so tell me, if Marissa, or some other random girl, turned up on your doorstep, pregnant, you're hardly going to turn them away and say 'Sorry, I have dreams'."

Ryan shrugged "I guess not, it's just a bit of a shock."

"Dude, when you first met me, my one dream, my one love, my one passion, was Summer. And I've been there, done that, and, hey, I even bought the t-shirt, so I guess nothing else really mattered, and you know what?" Seth asked, Ryan shrugged and Seth carried on "Newport isn't all that bad."

"You know, I always wondered what the evil was you saw in this town, apart from the Cotillion fist fights, Water polo jocks, bitchy girls, and all-season heat, it's not a bad place." Ryan replied, with a tiny hint of sarcasm creeping into his voice.

"Ryan Atwood and sarcasm?" Seth feigned shock "Never thought I'd here those words in the same sentence." Seth replied. Ryan smiled and grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator; he closed the door and leaned against it, putting the bottle of water to his head and sighing.

"It's too hot for the end of August, and its way too boring around here." Seth moaned.

"Well, don't worry Seth we'll be back in school in a week," Ryan smiled at Seth, and watched as he cringed at the thought of school.

"Ugh," Seth moaned, once more, "Don't remind me of that hell hole."

"Well, just think of it this way, we only have 2 more years to go." Seth groaned even more.

"Oh, yeah, it'll be great," Seth deadpanned.

"You can't wait," Ryan slapped Seth's back, and walked out to the pool house again.

* * *

As Marissa, Summer and Kirsten waited for their bathrobes to be retrieved and their rooms to be cleared, they looked out of the glass made wall, and they saw a familiar dyed blonde and her army of skanks following her towards the spa house.

Summer cringed and wished to be anywhere else but that moment in time.

"Summer, Marissa," Their former best friend called out. Her long blonde hair had gotten even longer – with the help of hair extensions -, her bag rested on inside of her arm, near the elbow area, her make-up was heavily put on, and she represented everything Summer and Marissa used to be.

"Holly." Marissa said, with a disgruntled tone.

Summer had hidden herself behind Marissa, she may have only been nearly 4 months pregnant, but her stomach definitely looked rounder, and had a bump to it, than it had when she'd left school in early June. So if Holly was to see her now, she'd definitely know something was up.

Holly immediately wrapped her arms around Marissa's shoulders, as if they were still best friends, and while Marissa let out an over dramatic sigh, and an eye roll to accompany it, Holly still didn't get the picture, sometimes she could be as blonde as her fake hair.

But when Holly had embraced the taller girl, it had taken Summer's hiding place away, and she knew what would happen next.

"Summer," The girl said politely and pulled her into a hug too, and then stepping back with a thrown on her face. "No offence, but, umm, honey have you put on weight," Holly asked as if it'd be the most disastrous thing in the world if the brunette had put on an ounce of weight. Summer's face immediately looked disgusted, how could she have been best friends with a girl like that?

"Uhh, well, actually, umm…" Summer carried on stuttering until Kirsten – seeing this, poor, girl in despair – interrupted.

"Hi, Holly,"

"Hi, Mrs. Cohen," Holly replied politely but looked back at Summer, brows raised, as to why she'd put on sudden weight.

"How's your mother?" Kirsten said, even though she had no interest for Mrs. Fischer, she still wanted Holly to lay off Summer. In the past weeks, Summer had become a good friend to Kirsten, not exactly like a daughter, she already had a mother, and Kirsten still couldn't forget the look on her own sons face the night he'd come back from that party.

But Kirsten Cohen, being the wonderful woman she was, decided to try and hold off any anger she had towards Summer, and tried to concentrate on the miracle that would be in less than 6 months.

"Oh, yeah, she's fine, getting the latest botox," Holly said with an eye roll, seems the average Newport child hated their mothers – not just Marissa. "So anyway Summer, Marissa, what's up? Where have you two been all summer, seems like I haven't seen you since that rocking beach party a few months ago, Summer." Holly said, interjecting before Kirsten could get another word in, and completely forgetting the question she'd asked Summer just minutes before.

Summer and Marissa shared a nervous glance from the corners of their eyes, and looked back to Holly, "Oh, right, yeah we've just been, uh, busy." Marissa commented, still sharing the nervous connection with her best friend.

"Are you still dating that ge-," Holly quickly noted in her 2 cell brain that his mother was standing right their, with her eyebrow rose "Are you still dating that boy?" She laughed nervously.

"Umm, no, not at the moment," Summer said, now finding a sudden interest in her gold sandals.

"Ooh, did it have something to do with that hook-up-," She quickly noted his mother was there again "Did it have anything to do with that party?" Holly asked again, one arm wrapped around her holding onto her right elbow.

"Yeah, something like that," Summer said, still looking at her chipped pink nail polish that was on her toes.

"Oh, right, well we must do lunch sometime." She said, and then saw that her other friends – skanks – were waiting for her by the main reception, "Bye, Love Ya." She said with a falsely sweet smile passed from Summer, to Marissa, to Kirsten. And with a little waggle of her fingers she quickly left them alone.

Summer breathed out, and knew that in just less than a week, she'd have to put up with this, and with her and Seth broken up, she'd be expected to be at all the parties, making out with all the guys, and gossiping with girls.

And now, if she failed a trig test, or had to talk to someone from her former life, she couldn't go back to Seth and get a signature kiss on the forehead, a comforting rub on the back and words of reassurance in her ears, well she could talk to Seth but it was still awkward and with school coming up, stress and awkwardness – even more so, 'cause they'd be at school, where it would affect them most – she couldn't just go and ask Seth for comfort.

She sighed and followed, grimly, behind.

* * *

"Ryyyyan," Seth called out, into the poolhouse, in search of his best friend.

"What Seth?" Ryan asked, he was spread out on his bed, all doors to the poolhouse open, and the remote next to him, as some hip-hop song, that Seth could not quite recognise, played on MTV – Seth was shocked, not only that Ryan was listening to a hip-hop song, that MTV were playing music.

Seth looked down, he'd been looking around, not expecting to see Ryan on the bed, "Can we puh-lease do something?" He asked, boredom etched in his voice, his face also conveying the boredom.

Ryan smirked at his boredom and looked at him. "Like what?"

"I don't know, and I honestly don't care." Seth said, sighing in frustration as he fell onto Ryan's chair, next to one of the open doors.

"Well, you know, I wanted to hit the gym, if you're that bored…" Ryan trailed off as he saw the horrified reaction on Seth's face.

"N, n, n, n, no, that's ok Ryan," Seth said, a sarcastic smile on his face, "I don't think I'm that bored,"

"You're the one whining about how bored you are, just giving you something to do." Ryan said followed by an innocent shrug.

"Yeah, well, I don't think the muscle men there could handle this competition," Seth said, flexing his muscles, causing Ryan to snicker at him. "Yeah, yeah, Ryan, don't laugh just because you're jealous," Seth said with an eye roll, but a smile all the same.

"Ok, then, genius, if you're so bored, what are we going to do?" Ryan asked as he sat up off of his bed and sat at the end, opposite Seth.

"I have an idea, get your shoes, and we'll go." Seth said as he exited the poolhouse, Ryan looked confused, but nonetheless did as Seth had told him.

Ryan stepped out of the Cohen's front door, no use locking it, because Sandy was in there taking care of something to do with Caleb – which both boys had found weird. He stepped into the car and Seth immediately chuckled.

"What?" Ryan asked.

"Flip flops? That's extremely minty of you, Ryan," Seth said, eyeing up Ryan's dark blue flip flops he had on, with a smirk.

"Shut up and drive Seth," Ryan said, with an eye roll. He rolled down his window and leaned on his arm as Seth pulled out of the Cohen's drive.

A couple minutes later and they were down the marine, and Seth smiled as he got out the car, locking it, and putting his sunglasses over his eyes, shielding him from the sun.

"Does Summer even know about 'The Summer Breeze'?" Ryan asked quizzically, his 2 brows fusing together in confusion.

"Uhh, well, hmm, I was going to, uhh-,"

"I'll take that as a no then," Ryan asked the corners of his mouth crept into a smile at Seth's stutters.

"And you'd have guessed right," Seth clarified, as he climbed onto his boat, and concentrated on preparing to take his boat out, then on the look he was receiving.

"Are you going to tell her?" Ryan asked, his previously burrowed eyebrows, were now raised.

"Umm, nope, don't think so." Seth said, with a nod of his head, clarifying what he'd just said.

"Why not?"

"Why should I? So she can see what a loser I was before you came, to know that her unborn baby is going to be a stalker in the making?" Seth asked, looking at him, even thought he wasn't looking for an answer "Yeah, think I'll pass up that one."

"Oh, come on, she already knows you're a loser-,"

"Thanks, man," Seth said, a sarcastic smile on his face.

"And I doubt you're child will turn into a stalker, and plus, she'll see it as sweet," Ryan shrugged his shoulders to accompany his reassuring speech.

Seth looked up to him, and stared at him intently for a few seconds, "Still not going to tell her, I don't want her to know that I was an obsessed teenage boy that got his first boat at 14 and named it after the girl I crushed over,"

"C'mon, man, all you have to do is take her out on it one day, I'm sure she'll make the connection before you even tell her, and again, she'll see it as sweet."

"I don't even know if I'm going to keep this anymore," Seth said, which caused Ryan's jaw to drop.

"What?" Ryan asked, shocked.

"Well, my trust fund doesn't come in for a couple of years, and I don't want my parents to pay for all of the things for the baby, so it seems right to sell the only thing I have worth profit," Seth said with a pat to his boat as Ryan stepped on it, and sat down.

"Dude, your parents are happy to pay for it, this boat is like your pride and joy – minus captain oats."

Seth smiled at the thought of his childhood best friend, and then shook his head, as he started steering his way out of the marine. "It's fine, when I do get my trust fund I'll just buy a whole new boat,"

Ryan was freaked out, it seemed like everything was changing about Seth, and not for the best. Sure he was the same person, but his passions and dreams were all changing and Ryan just needed something to stay the same, sure he still had Marissa and the Cohen's. But no one would know how much Seth meant to him, or how much Seth had changed him. If it wasn't for Seth he'd still be in Chino, without a help in hell. Sure, Sandy and Kirsten were the ones to adopt him, and got him into Harbor. But without the persistence to his mother, regarding Ryan staying, Ryan wouldn't be sat on the boat with Seth right in that moment.

"Seth, just promise me, just promise me that you won't sell the boat," Ryan begged.

"But-,"

"Just promise me?" Ryan begged once again.

"Fine, man, I promise," Ryan smiled at him, as Seth avoided his contact, Maybe things changed for the better.

* * *

"Phew," Summer breathed out as she sat back on the couch, kicking her juicy flip flops off.

"Long day?" Seth asked, coming out from the kitchen, 2 cokes in his hand, one for himself and one for Summer.

"You could say that," She sighed again, she looked up to Seth and the drinks in his hand. "Thanks." She said taking the glass from his hand.

"It's nearly 9 at night, and it's still super hot." Seth sighed, lying back on the other side of the couch, with his cold drink still in hand.

"Yeah I know what you mean."

Seth turned his head to look at her, "So… how was the spa?"

Summer's face immediately brightened at the thought of her day, and her lips creased into a smile, that in Seth's eyes was perfect.

"It was amazing, but seriously, thanks for paying out for that,"

"Mom told you? I told her not to say that I paid for it," Seth said, a sigh adding to it.

"What? It was sweet Cohen," She said, "And plus, we went shopping after, I got some super cute maternity tops, and pants," Summer smiled.

"Wow that sounds so cool Summer." Seth said, but the seriousness he'd tried to convey, proving he was not being sarcastic, was ruined by the snickers, until he was just in hysterics.

Summer immediately whacked his arm. "There is no need for sarcasm, Cohen," Summer said, although her smile ruined any chances of her own seriousness.

"Yes, Summer, and there is also no need for violence," Seth said, trying to keep his mouth straight, but he couldn't help but let the smile crease up until he was smiling full dimples and all.

"Well I won't need to resort to violence if you don't make sarcastic comments," Summer replied, smartly.

"But, uhh, damn it, Summer, I have no come back for that, I seriously need to start thinking of more." Seth pouted. "But I do have one resort left," Seth said.

Summer looked at him weirdly, "And what's that?"

Seth didn't regard it with a reply, he quickly moved right next to her, and started tickling the side of her stomach, where he knew she was most ticklish.

"No. Cohen. Stop." She warned, although, through giggles, it didn't sound as threatening as she hoped.

"What's that, Sum?" He asked, pretending he hadn't heard her, "You want me to stop, what this?" He said as he kept tickling her.

"Yes. That." She said once again, spaced out, because of the amount of giggling. It was one of his favourite sounds in the world, well if you could have favourite sounds, but her laugh was the most soothing laugh he'd heard.

"Ok, ok, I'll stop," Seth said, holding up his hands to signal he was stopping, and returning to the other side of the seat

Summer breathed in and out. "Thanks," she said sincerely.

Seth just granted a smile in her direction, and then he leaned his head back on the back of the seat and sighed at the heat.

Summer looked at the man sat next to her and smiled. "So, what did you and Ryan get up to?" Summer asked as she looked at him.

"Well, we were bored out of our minds, and after finally figuring out, I'm never going to be as good as I was on the PS2, I decided to go and annoy Ryan, to find that he was bored and hot too, so we went and took my boat out for a spin," Seth eyes crinkled. "Did I just say 'out for a spin'," he asked, more himself.

Summer lightly laughed. "Wait," She said, stopping her soft chuckles "You have a boat? You can sail?"

"Yeah, well it's not anything big, but yeah I have a boat, just down in the Harbour," Seth said, trying to be as vague as he could be about his boat.

"Cool, you'll have to take me out on it one day," Summer said, she'd never known that Seth could sail let alone the fact that he had a boat, they'd been dating for a few months, and she was even pregnant with his child, yet there was still so much she didn't know about him. But, that was the fun part. Getting to know people.

"Uhh, yeah, someday," Seth mumbled on.

"Ok, well, I'm going to go to bed, Cohen, I'm all tired out from today," She said, she stood up stretching and taking the last sip from her glass.

"Night," Seth said lazily.

"Night." Summer replied, although Seth didn't realise, until she had said, how close she was. He opened his eyes to see Summer near his face.

She quickly brushed her lips against his cheeks before straightening up. "Sweet dreams, Cohen," She said, and with a sweet smile, she left.

Seth let the smile that'd been threatening to appear, light up his face. In the 2 months that they hadn't been together, that was the closest either one had tried to come to the other, minus hugging. He still knew he couldn't completely forget or forgive what she'd done, but it was a start. He stood up happily, and did a little dance around the family room.

Summer looked around the corned from the wall blocking the stairs off, and smiled as she saw him do his moves. She sighed happily to herself, leaning on the wall before moving upstairs, it was hardly anything, but it was a start.

* * *

_**A little torture never hurt anyone, well it did, but it gives me satisfaction (Smirks evilly) I'm dragging this story out for a reason, so just hold on, and you're still getting little Sethummer moment. **_

_**So in order for this story to carry on and not drag I would like to encourage everyone to click the little button and tap those fingers away! **_


	7. And With One Kiss

_**I'm Lost Without You**_

_**And With One Kiss**_

_**Disclaimer: So If it's been cancelled, can I stake claim on the show? Still no? Oh well, it was worth a try.**_

* * *

September.

God. Seth hated that month. Not only was summer officially over then, but he had to go back to school, where his long lonely, but exciting days, turned into his long, lonely, boring days, with the occasional "Get out of my way, geek," although now was different, 'cause he actually had friends, it was worse in a way. Sometimes, he wondered, that if Ryan had never come to Casa de Cohen, would his life be simpler? Without weird love triangles, or mixed signals. But then he'd curse himself for ever thinking what life would be like without his best friend.

"You ready?" Summer called through the door, accompanied with a knock. He sighed and looked at the door.

"Hold on."

"Okay, I'll be downstairs, with Ryan and Marissa," She said, and walked away from the door.

Today was definitely going to be a different start to the school year.

With a sigh, he stood up, straightening out his black t-shirt, and making sure there were no creases in his jeans. He picked up his jacket, pulling it over his arms, before grabbing his school bag, which he'd packed the night before. Trying to be organized.

He bounded down the stairs, two steps at a time, to see his mother, a concerned look on her face, with her arms folded across her chest, and his father with his arm loosely around her waist, they were both dressed for work, but waiting to see their biological and adoptive son, off for school.

Summer wore her hair in a pony tail, with her fringe falling out the side; Seth always thought she looked beautiful like that, although, in his eyes, she always looked beautiful. Her face was relatively make-up free, with some foundation, eye liner, and lip gloss. Her black long-sleeved top, with the "V" to meet the cleavage, outlined her figure but didn't bring any attention to her ever-growing bump.

"Okay, peeps, I'm ready to hit the road," Seth said as he waited for the other 3 – Ryan, Summer, Marissa – to follow him towards the door.

"Seth, it's not cool to say 'peeps'," Ryan said, feigning disgust.

"All the cool kids are doing it," Seth said, justifying himself.

"Yeah, well you're not a cool kid, Cohen," Summer said, butting in to the boys' conversation, without invitation. Seth turned around and   
looked at his former girlfriend with raised eyebrows.

"And neither are you," He said, cockily.

"At least I used to be, and actually, like, used to spend my Friday nights doing something, other than playing Magic the Gathering against  
Captain Oats," Summer said, a sly grin creasing the corners of her mouth up.

Seth stayed silent for awhile, thinking of a good comeback, his brows furrowed as he tried to think back; when he didn't come up with anything he just silently stood there, not wanting to admit that Summer had won the little bantering war.

"Wow, Summer, you should be, like, a god or something, you actually managed to shut Cohen up," Marissa said, holding up her hand, to signify a high five to Summer. Summer automatically responded, clapping her own hand into Marissa's as they celebrated the victory of 'taking Cohen down.'

"Yeah, yeah, funny," Seth deadpanned.

"C'mon, kids, get to school," Kirsten said, interrupting the victory dances that Marissa and Summer were onto, and the grunt's Seth was giving off.

"Okay, cya later, mom," Seth said, a slight wave of his hand to his mother as he moved towards the door, opening it, and leaving it open for the rest of the fantastic four.

"Yeah, bye Kirsten," Ryan said, following suit of Seth.

"Bye, girls," Kirsten said, as she followed the two remaining members of the four, towards the door, holding it open as they walked out.

"I told you before, mom," Seth said, as he waited for Ryan to open the car, "We're not girls," He said, waving a hand from himself to Ryan.

"Oh yeah, my bad, sorry, Ryan," Kirsten said as mock sincere crossed her face.

"I'm hurt, mom, deeply hurt."

"You'll get over it," She confirmed as she began shutting the door, "Bye," She quickly added before the door was properly shut.

"Great, I've been downgraded by two people already, and we're not even at school yet," Seth said as he clambered into the car, a heavy grunt to accompany the whines.

Summer felt a twinge of guilt inside herself, she wasn't sure what it was, maybe the baby or Seth, but whoever it was, was making her have a conscience, every time Seth would mention something from his past, or the incident that had happened just the beginning of that summer, it made her want to puke, just to know that she'd treated someone like that. It was almost impossible to think she'd done that now.

"Summer," Marissa's voice broke into her thoughts as she called from the Cohen's car, "Are you coming in or…?"

"Yeah," Summer shook her head, ridding her thoughts, "Sorry."

Marissa nodded, her way of accepting the apology, and sat back, as Ryan clambered into the front, turning the ignition on, and she heard Seth grunt a few times, feeling defeated. Summer opened the door, opposite to Seth's and sat next to him, turning so she could click her seatbelt into place.

"Everyone ready?" Ryan asked looking into the back via the rear view mirror, and to Marissa who was sat next to him.

The two girls had replied with a 'Yep,' but all eyes went to Seth as Ryan awaited him to answer, Seth just sighed and said, "Nope, but I suppose we have to go."

"It'll be fine when you get there, man."

"You sound like my mom."

Ryan rolled his eyes, and looked into the rear view mirror as he pulled out of the Cohen's driveway. Reversing and doing a 3-point-turn, he turned out of Pelican Drive.

* * *

"So…" Summer said, as she and Seth entered the student lounge, it was weird, this time last year she'd have still been the girl with the icy heart, she once heard Seth said that he would one day 'Thaw her icy heart,' she never thought he actually would, and here she was, just a year on, pregnant with his child, desperate to have another shot with him. "Was school as bad as you thought it would be?" 

"Umm, I only got slammed into one locker, so yeah, I guess it isn't as bad as I thought," He said, a smile creeping onto his face, Summer looked at him, and couldn't help but smile back.

"Yeah, we've only been in school, for what, a few hours," She said, looking at the clock on that wall, "And I already have, like, tonnes of homework to do, I swear the teachers don't know we actually have other subjects."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Seth said, a light chuckle under his voice.

"I mean, don't you think that Mrs. Patterson, is, like, the biggest bitch of the school, she gave us all a 1000 word essay, due in tomorrow, I mean, we do have social lives."

Seth opened his mouth the make a comment on Mrs. Patterson, when someone said, "Summer," They both, in union, turned their heads to see who was calling.

As Seth saw who it was, he felt the coldness and clamminess settle onto his hands, and he couldn't see his reflection, but he was sure it'd changed from the rosy cheeks that'd been caught in the sun, to a sudden paleness. He gulped the huge lump in his throat, and grabbed his books, that he'd previously put onto the coffee table in front the seat, and quickly rushed off in the opposite direction to where the voice was coming from.

Summer saw Seth's exit, and immediately felt that same twinge in the bottom of her stomach, and it wasn't the baby.

Sam Clarkson was one of the dumb jocks, and all the girls in school fancied him. He was tall, about 5"10', with shaggy blonde hair. And he was the typical guy, he used all the corny pick up lines, and he used nicknames like 'babe,' or 'honey,' and Summer hated them sort of names.

Sam Clarkson was also the guy that Summer had made out with, just a few months ago, which caused the demise of her relationship with Seth.

"What do you want, Sam?" She asked as she looked out of the open doors, from where she was sat, to see if she could see where Seth  
had gone.

"Well, I heard you broke up with that Cohen boy," He said, with a sleazy grin, and acted as though Summer was the luckiest woman to be alive, just because, not only was he talking to her, but he was flirting with her.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Summer asked, still not paying attention to him, rather on the open doors, in which Seth had left out of. She started wondering how everybody knew that Seth and Summer weren't dating anymore, then she remembered. Damn Holly.

"Well, I was thinking, that since we're both single, we could, you know…" He trailed off, even though it wasn't hard to see what he meant.

"Not interested," Summer said as she picked her own books up, and putting them into the pink shoulder bag she had walked in with.

"Oh, come on, Roberts, I know you're interested," He said, he leaned his arms back, so she could actually see his body, but she didn't care to look. There was only one man for her, and she didn't care what it took, she was going to get him back.

"Umm, nope, I'm not, and you won't want me soon anyway," She replied, still not making eye contact with him, not because she didn't think she could resist him, just because he was the ass that had broken her and Seth up. Although, she knew that she was the real ass that had broken them up.

"Why not? You're hott," he said, as he checked her out. She thought to herself for a second, the black top must really cover her tiny bump, she was only 4 months pregnant, but she couldn't help but feel self-conscious at her growing stomach.

"Yeah, I may be hott, but…" She didn't know if she should say anything, of course the whole of Harbor would know by the end of the day, and if not today, they'd eventually find out, so what was the point in hiding? She wasn't ashamed of it. So what did she have to hide? "I'm also pregnant."

There she'd said it, and single handily ruined her own reputation, and while her status had gone from 'Hott popular girl,' to 'Hott girl,' when she'd started dating Seth, it was all in tatters now, and surprisingly she didn't care. All she cared about was the man - whom had felt too awkward say and face the other man that had made out with his girlfriend - and the baby that was a symbol of their love, growing inside of her.

Sam grunted in disgust, adding a 'Slut,' under his breath as he walked out of the student lounge, presumably to go tell the rest of Harbor, and Summer didn't care, she walked out of that student lounge, with her head held high as she made her way to go find Seth.

Seth had never imagined his first day of school to be that… awkward, he didn't think he'd have to come face to face with the guy that had had his hands on the girl he'd lov- liked his entire life, and seeing him, had just brought it all back. While he'd had all summer to deal with it, he'd only had to see Summer, he hadn't had to see Sam, so he couldn't remember it anymore, but seeing them both, in the same room, had just bought it back.

Both their lips, colliding together.

How high Sam's hand was up on Summer's thigh.

Summer straddling him.

And then the two moving into the next room.

Seth didn't know for sure what had happened after he'd left, he didn't know how long he was out on the beach 'til Summer came. He didn't know how far they'd gone.

He gulped, again, the lump still in his throat as he found it difficult to breath, he blinked away the tears. He wasn't going to cry.

He looked around him, he was to the left of the main Harbor School building, where there was a tree, and no one could see you. It was secluded and where Seth used to go when he was going to get beaten up. No one knew about this place.

He picked up a leaf off of the floor, and slowly he started picking at it, piece by piece the leaf came apart, and Seth was left with just the stem.

He'd known he would see Sam at school, but he was hoping to just walk past and ignore the smug grin he'd have on his face because of the fact that he had had 'Seth's girl,' he just didn't expect it to happen so suddenly, and while he was with Summer. As he called out her name.

"Hey."

He looked up and saw Marissa, he frowned and wondered why she was there, he'd heard the school bell – signalling to go to next period – ring ages ago, so why was she out here, with him, and not in class.

"Hey," Seth replied, although his burrowed brow and look on his face gave away the question 'what are you doing here?'

"I saw you out here, from the window," She pointed towards one of the many windows of the side of the building, which looked out to where they were, "I wanted to see if you were okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" She asked, concerned, she sat down next to him, picking up a leaf, also, and copying Seth's actions, taking different pieces of the leaf.

Seth nodded, not wanting to answer her, in fear his voice might crack from the emotions in his head.

"Is it Summer?" She asked, guessing that he was lying, and he really wasn't okay.

"Have you ever thought you were over something, and then you see something related to whatever happened, and then realised you weren't?" Seth asked. He guessed she wasn't going to go away until he told her whatever had happened.

"Yeah, like when Dawson's Creek finished, I was sad, but I got over it, and then they played repeats once, on MTV, and I was almost in tears," Marissa said with a nod, she knew that Dawson's Creek wasn't really relevant but it did bring a smirk to Seth's face.

"It's just, I thought I was over the Summer thing, you know her kissing Sam at that party, and then I saw him this morning, and I just freaked," He said, finally telling her why he was sat out here, and not in his English class.

"Well, no one said it was going to be easy, and you got over it way too quick, for you to actually be over it."

Seth shrugged, and avoided eye contact still, he didn't know if he could look at her and not start crying, and he didn't want to cry. He hated crying. He hated the way it left your eyes feeling all weird, and apparent to everyone that you'd been crying. He hated the feeling he got in his mouth after the tears had trickled down his face.

"Look at me," Marissa continued, "I didn't even love Luke, and I tried to commit suicide when he cheated on me."

"Yeah, but that was different," Seth said, his voice wavering, "He actually slept with Holly."

"Yeah, like you said, it was different, because I wasn't in love with Luke."

"I never said I was in love wit-,"

"Seth, you don't need to, it's etched across your face every time you so much as look at her," Marissa said, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder, he still refused her eye contact, finding his bitten down nails more interesting, "And yeah, he did actually sleep with her, but, like Joey said on friends kissing is worse then sex," She said, quoting off of her second favourite TV show.

Seth smiled at this, and for the first time since Marissa had found him, he granted her eye contact, and as soon as she looked into his deep browns orbs, she could see the salty tears forming, she quickly wrapped him into a hug.

Seth was grateful for the hug, at least this way she couldn't see one of the tears trickle down his pale cheek, but she knew he was, the said tear fell onto her shoulder, and he quickly jerked his hand up to rub it away. But she wasn't going to bring it up.

She pulled away, and Seth had stopped the tears, but there were still a few left in his eyes. "Are you okay?" She asked, rubbing her hand up his arm, hoping it would console him.

Seth just meekly nodded, although they both knew he was far from, "Seth, no one's expecting you to ever be completely over it, okay? Not even Summer."

"Yeah, but I just think I'm taking it all out of proportion, I mean, I walked out of there quick I just don't think they did anymore but kiss, it's just, it was fine this summer, and now, now that I saw him, I can't get the image out of my head. And then I start asking myself, why am I angry over one kiss? I mean, it was just a kiss," Seth shrugged.

Marissa stop rubbing his arm and kept it firmly placed on his shoulder, "Look, okay, you trusted Summer not to do this, you trusted her not live up to her reputation of hooking up with anyone, regardless of if she had a boyfriend or not, but when you went to the beach house, to that party, you trusted Summer, and she, and she just let you down. You're not blowing all of this out of proportion, okay?" Marissa asked.

She got a gentle nod out of Seth before she carried on, "Summer is my oldest, and my best, friend, but I'm not going to justify her actions, you have every right to be mad at her. But you're not, you're upset but not mad, and you know what?" She asked, him the rhetorical question, he shook his head, "That makes you a bigger man then anyone at this school, okay? If that was anyone else, that'd been cheated on by Summer, they'd have moved on by the hour, so for her to show up at your house the next day and pregnant and you telling her that you'll be there for her, regardless of what she's done, that just show's courage, Seth, you've kept anything you've had against Summer in for a whole 3 month, anyone else would've called her a slut or a whore, and moved on, leaving her a single mom of one."

Seth looked up to Marissa and smiled, "Thanks, Marissa," He said, a deep sigh following.

"No problem, are you going to be okay, 'cause I've been out of my class room for like half an hour," She said, with a small giggle.

"Yeah, I'll be fine; I'll see you at lunch right?"

"Yeah, me, you, Ryan and Summer," She said, standing up and brushing off bits of the leaves that they had been tearing apart. "Bye."

"Bye, Oh and Marissa?" Seth asked as she began to walk away, she glanced at him and gave him the go ahead with her eyes, "If you ever feel too depressed and need to watch them Dawson Creek episodes with someone, you know where to find me."

Marissa smiled at him, "I always knew you were a closet Dawson's Creek watcher."

"Yeah, I've always been all for Joey and Dawson, I never liked her and Pacey," Seth wrinkled up his nose in disgust, and Marissa smiled and let out a light chuckle. She held up her hand, signalling good bye as she backed away from him and walked back to her Physics class room.

* * *

"Ryan," Summer called as she raced across the cafeteria and to the 4 seated table, "Have you seen Cohen?" She asked, worriedly. 

"No, he wasn't in his class, he's in my English, where was he?" Ryan said, now he was getting worried. Seth's first day back at school and he'd disappeared, Ryan swore to god that if anyone had touched him, he'd…

"Yo, bro, what's up?" Seth said, as he sat down with his slice of pizza on a blue tray, he walked past the both of them as if nothing had happened and they didn't have worried looks on their faces.

"What do you mean 'what's up?'?" He asked.

"Well… what. Is. Up."

"Where were you in English?" Damn, Seth thought, he'd forgotten Ryan had the class with him.

"Uhh, well I was, umm," He looked from his brother to Summer who had a relieved look on her face, and sat down.

"Well?" Ryan asked, waiting.

"Hey, guys," Marissa's voice said as she sat down, a piece of pizza on her own plate.

"Hi," Summer said, as she looked around the table at her best friend's food, wondering what to have off the lunch menu.

"What's going on?" Marissa asked as noticed the glare Ryan was giving Seth, and the fact that Seth was looking worried, and that neither had spoken upon her arrival.

"I was just inquiring where Seth was for his English class," Ryan informed her, not taking his eyes off of Seth's.

"Oh, he was with me," She said, taking a bite out of her pizza as Seth gave her a look, one that said 'Don't tell him anything.'

"And what were you two doing?" He looked at them both quizzically.

"Uhh, well, we, uh," Seth started, but knowing it was hopeless gave Marissa a look, telling her to carry on.

"I left something at home, so Seth came with me to go get it," Marissa said, the first thing that came into her mind.

Ryan looked back and forth from them, with his eyebrows raised in questions and suspicion, "What did you forget?"

"My English homework, and Seth, kindly offered to come with me," She said, letting her reaction seem not bothered, so Ryan wouldn't be suspicious. Well more suspicious then he already was.

"Oh, okay, then," He said, although he still didn't believe them.

"I'm going to get Chilli Fries," Summer piped up, as she saw someone walk past with a plate of the, said, fries.

Seth looked at Marissa, and as she looked up he nodded to her, his sort of thank you, and Marissa nodded back at him, her acceptance. And Seth knew that even with him not being over this thing with Summer, he would be fine. Because he had the best friends in the world.

* * *

_**C'mon people, 17 people with this on alert and 8 reviews!? Not that I'm not grateful, but c'mon, let's at least try to get reviews up to 9? Yeah, okay then. **_

_**Press me. Press me. (The button speaks.)**_


	8. We Begin

A/N: Okay, so this is a little shorter than the other chapters, but long all the same. It's the tiniest bit cheesy, well it depends on how you look at it. It's a lot cheesy for me; I hate cheesy endings – eww. So, go read, now!

Disclaimer: Is it just me, or has anyone else noticed that certain lines are used from Fan Fiction on The O.C.? So therefore, I think we should all have rights to The O.C.

* * *

Summer froze as the words rung round in her head. Goosebumps prickled at her skin and she felt like she could start hyperventilating. "Say it again." She said and swallowed a dry lump at the same time.

Seth looked up at her, from his laying position on the couch, and frowned, wondering why her behaviour had suddenly changed. She raised her eyebrows in a panicky type of way, urging him to re-read the passage he'd read allowed. He shrugged his shoulders, sitting up and holding the books in his lap he read it, again.

"At weeks 17-20 You may have begun to feel your baby move and kick and your doctor or midwife will ask you to describe how often your baby moves and what it feels like, so make sure to note when you feel these movements (date and time of day), how they felt, and their intensity. This is good habit to get into early in your pregnancy as your baby's movements are-,"

"How many weeks am I?" Summer asked, suddenly and interrupting Seth. Seth looked to his side, at her, and gave her another weird look, wondering what she was talking about.

"What are you-,"

"How many weeks am I?" Summer said, again, obviously ignoring him, and demanding he told her.

Seth's brows furrowed as he figured out how many weeks Summer was, "Well, it's early November, and you were 4 months in early September, so you're 5 months, and that's, like, 20 weeks," Seth mumbled as he figured it out in his head, as the words left his mouths a look of horror came across Summer's face, "What?" Seth asked, now all of a sudden worried.

He put down the book titled 'What to expect when you're expecting,' that Marissa had bought, jokingly, for them. But now this was far from a joke. At the look on her face, he covered her tiny hand with his own hand, rubbing her knuckles as he stared at her with concern, "Sum, what's wrong?"

After a few minutes of Summer staying in complete silence and her body not reacting to anything, she finally spoke "Seth," She said, her voice was strange and laced with fear and panic. Seth shot his head up at the use of his first name and looked at her. He was freaking out. "Seth, I, uh, I haven't felt the baby move, or kick, or anything."

Seth's eye bulged out and he stilled his finger that was currently caressing her hand, he could almost feel the color drain from his face. Seth Cohen never really thought he'd be a dad, well he knew he _might_ be a father later on in life, but he didn't expect it to happen when he was just about to turn 17. Even when Summer had turned up, on his doorstep, crying saying she was pregnant, he still didn't feel like a dad.

But it was right there; right then that he actually felt what it was to be like a dad. To do anything you can to make sure that your child is okay.

He grabbed Summer's hand and pulled her up, with difficulty due to her enlarged stomach. He grabbed the Range Rover keys and quickly darted out the house. He was going to do everything in his power to make sure that Summer, and the baby, were okay.

* * *

Marissa grabbed Ryan's hand in one of her own, lacing there fingers together, while her shoes were held in the other hand. They walked down the stretch of beach, in bliss.

During the summer the two hadn't had as much alone time as they'd hoped for, with their best friends broken up, and having a baby it didn't exactly give them much time themselves. Not that their friends had been consuming their time by whining and moaning about the other. If they were completely honest, Seth and Summer were being pretty mature considering the circumstances.

No, the fact that they hadn't had as much personal time was due to the fact they were both trying to coax there friends into talking; about their feelings, about the baby, about everything.

In the end, they just figured that their friends would come to them if they wanted them. But it didn't stop them from worrying. "Are you okay?" Marissa asked, sincerely as she leaned into Ryan's touch and rubbing his chest.

"Yeah, I'm, uh, I'm fine," He said, even though she was 110 percent sure he wasn't fine at all.

"Seriously. What's up?" Marissa asked, in a demanding yet caring way.

"I just, uh, do you ever feel like-," All of a sudden they were interrupted as a Journey ballad played from Ryan's cell. He quickly, with the one hand not wrapped round Marissa, searched his pockets for the phone. Finally, after a minute or two of searching, he found the device causing the sound.

"Hello?" He asked into the phone, the number on his phone could 'Not be recognised' and it made him wonder, who'd phone him that wasn't stored into his phone already.

"Ryan, man, I need you, and Marissa, to come down to HOAG right now," Seth exclaimed into the phone upon Ryan answering. He was stood at the entrance of the hospital, the payphone stuck between his left ear and shoulder.

"Why? What's happened?" Ryan asked as he let go of Marissa and concentrated on the phone call, Marissa looked at him, a concerned look in her eye, wondering what was going on.

"Just get down her, its Summer."

"Seth, what's going on?" Ryan asked, once more. He knew it would obviously have something to do with his future niece or nephew, and he wanted to know what was in store for baby Roberts-Cohen.

"I'm not entirely sure, Summer's in the waiting room, but she hasn't felt the baby move or anything. Ryan, please, I don't want to call the 'rents yet, they'll get all concerned and stuff. I just, I really need you and Marissa here," Seth pleaded into the phone, careful to keep his back to everyone else in the hospital and his hushed so people around him couldn't hear what he was saying.

"Yeah, of course, Seth," Ryan said into the phone, now he was really worried, "We'll be there."

He quickly shut his phone and Marissa looked at him, "Ryan," She said, emotion locked into her voice, "What's going on? What's happened?" She said, tears filled her eyes as she thought the worse.

"It's Seth and Summer," He said, the look of worry turned into horror and Ryan grabbed her hand and walked hurriedly down the beach, "Let's go."

* * *

"Ms. Roberts," Dr. Thomas called out from her clipboard, and then looked up, in confusion, around the waiting room searching for the petite brunette she'd come to befriend in recent hospital visits.

Summer looked at Seth and stood up, grabbing his hand in the process. Normally if they'd held hands or hugged, Seth would immediately pull away, embarrassed and refusing to look at Summer. But for once, he was accepting the hand, matching her squeezes, almost reassuring her.

If they weren't on the emergency part of the maternity ward, with the life of their unborn baby in jeopardy, Summer would've been in complete heaven.

"Come on in," The young doctor called into her thoughts and Summer walked towards the door, being held open by the doctor. Seth's fingers still laced with her own, Dr. Thomas raised her eyebrows at the little holding of hands, but left it at that, letting them into the office.

Summer found a position on the table that Dr. Thomas was pointing towards. "Okay, so what's the problem?"

Seth and Summer gulped simultaneously and knew that as soon as they were to admit the problem, it would become so real. And they wanted to go back to a couple hours ago, when they were sat around, reading a lame-ass book on pregnancy. Not here, wondering if their baby was okay.

"It's just, Seth, here, was reading one of the pregnancy books – a joke our friend got us – and he read something about the baby moving at 17-20 weeks, and, well, I haven't felt anything-,"

"So, you're worried?" the doctor asked, concerned, Summer nodded her head, furiously, "Okay, well you were right to come in, so if you'd just like to lift your shirt up and we'll check the heartbeat."

Summer nodded, and suddenly released her hands were cold and clammy, as were Seth's, that were still grasping her right hand. With her left hand she guided her shirt up to the beginning of her stomach, showing her pregnant belly in all its glory.

"You're lucky I'm on emergency today," Dr. Thomas commented as she got the equipment ready, trying to lighten the atmosphere. When the teenage couple had first entered her office, she was sure it was to confirm the pregnancy – or even worse – the abortion, but when they'd told her they wanted to keep it, she was surprised. But was sure that they would back out, and end up getting ready of it. But over the various appointments she'd seen the love for their baby grow and grow. And the love for each other – that they tried to deny, even though it was obvious to everyone – grow and grow.

About 10, or so, minutes later, and a lot of fumbling with the equipment trying to find the heartbeat. Summer thought that this was it. The regretful look on Dr. Thomas' face gave it all away, to her. She just wanted to crawl up in a ball, for not taking care of her child. She was all ready to turn to Seth and make a long, heartfelt apology, when, wait, what was that?

Thud. Thud. Thud.

Those three beats went into the empty room, causing a smile to grace the faces of the three occupying the room. "If you hadn't already guessed, that's your baby's heartbeat," Summer nodded, grinning but tears pouring down her face. Seth, who was still holding his two hands entwined with her one, took one hand off of her hand and wiped the tears away from her face. Causing her grin to widen – if possible.

"See, there's in no need to worry," Dr. Thomas said, at the sheepish look that Summer gave her she realised that it'd come out different then she'd meant for it, "No, it was good, that you came in, it shows good parenting. If you ever have any concerns, or fears, don't hesitate to come back. You may not have felt the baby move, 'cause you're not used to it, or you were asleep. But I assure you, the baby is fine," The young doctor smiled at the teenagers and they both nodded, their smiles still beaming.

* * *

Kirsten Cohen sat on the couch in the foyer. Awaiting her surrogate, and actual, son to return. She knew that Ryan had been out with Marissa, but last time she'd seen Seth he had been goofing around with Summer, reading one of them 'know-it-all' pregnancy books. She folded her arms and sighed as the clock struck 12. It wasn't like them to stay out past midnight.

Sandy walked out from the kitchen, two cups of coffee in hand, he handed one to Kirsten who looked up at him gratefully, "Still no sign?" He asked as he sat back down and took a sip of his own coffee.

"No," She sighed, "I'm worried, Sandy, what if something's happened to them?" She asked in her concerned mother voice.

"I'm sure they're fine, honey. Maybe they were at a movie, and it just carried on longer than they thought," He offered her a smile and she granted him with her own sad smile.

She was just about to open her mouth to express more concerns towards her sons, when the room was suddenly filled with the voices and laughter of the three teenagers that vacated the house. Kirsten immediately stood up, putting her espresso coffee on the table in front of her.

She folded her arms over her chest and let out a heavy cough, letting them know she was there. They all looked at her, sheepishly, with guilt ridden faces.

"Mom…," Seth said as he saw her eyes burn holes in all of them.

"Where've you been?" She asked as Sandy stood up, slipping his strong arm around her waist, in almost comfort.

"Kirsten," Summer said, she slipped a hand to her stomach, almost protecting the unborn baby. Not from anyone, just protecting it, "This is my fault, it's just, I thought there was something wrong with the baby-,"

"What's wrong with the baby?" Kirsten interrupted stepping towards the three teens, and out of her husbands grip. She looked at her with concern, placing a hand over the younger girl's hand, which was on her stomach.

"Oh, it's just we were reading that book that Coop bought, and it said the baby should be moving. And I was worried 'cause I haven't felt it move, so Seth took me to the hospital," Summer said, sheepishly.

"Oh my god, sweetie. Are you okay? Is the baby okay?" Kirsten stressed.

"Calm down, mom," Seth said, butting into the conversation, "Everything's fine."

"Did you hear the heartbeat, because you can't be sure other wise," Kirsten asked, the concern, and panic, etching into her voice.

"Yes, mom, we heard the heartbeat," Seth said, rolling his eyes. Kirsten just concentrated on the young girl in front of her, pulling her into a hug.

"Well, as long as you and the baby are okay," She whispered into her ear.

"Well, son, you could've phoned," A concerned Sandy shrugged.

"We didn't want to worry you guys," Seth shrugged back, wondering to himself why he had been so reluctant to phone his parents up.

"I know, honey," Kirsten said, pulling out of the hug from Summer and pulling her biological son into a hug, "But we're your parents, we're supposed to worry about things like this," She smiled as she pulled out. She then moved onto her next son pulling him into a tight embrace the same as Seth and Summer had received. "I'm just glad you're all okay."

"Yeah, sorry for worrying you, Kirsten," Ryan said, guilt setting in for worrying his surrogate parents.

"Oh, no problem Ryan," Kirsten smiled, stifling a yawn, "Anyway, I'm really tired, so I'm going to head to bed, try not to stay up too late," Kirsten directed to the three under 20-year-old's in the room. She smiled, grabbing Sandy's hand. "Night."

"Night, Mom, Dad."

"Night, Kirsten, Sandy," Summer said as she drummed her fingers on her stomach.

"Yeah, I'm going to go to bed, too, it's been a long night," Ryan said, he waved his hand towards the four members in the room, leaving everyone with a, "Night."

When he'd gotten his response from all of them, he left with one more smile, he quickly slipped out of the door, shutting it behind himself and walking by the side of the pool, up the stairs, and retreating to the pool house.

Seth and Summer were left in their comfortable silence once everyone had left, they usually had these long silences. Usually comfortable, but there was an awkward touch there. Like they didn't know what to say to each other, but it was still comforting.

"Are you tired?" Seth asked, concerned, and doing anything to get rid of the comfortable yet awkward silence they'd accumulated.

Summer shook her head, "Not really."

Seth let a cheeky grin come across his face, the one that Summer saw so rarely, but loved anyway, "Do you want some ice-cream?" He said, giddily, it reminded Summer of a young child.

Apparently the smile was contagious and she found herself smiling like an idiot, while violently bobbing her head, up and down.

She giggled as Seth rushed her into the kitchen, pulling her closer to him, and then pushing her onto one of the chairs on the side of the kitchen island. She did as she was directed and sat down, awaiting her cream goodness.

Within a few minutes, Summer was breaking her ice-cream with a spoon, scooping it up, and licking the reminiscence of the ice-cream from around her mouth.

"You know," Seth started as he took a seat next to her, digging into his own ice-cream, "You really scared me earlier."

"I know, Cohen, I'm sorry, for getting you worried about nothing," Summer blushed and looked at her ice-cream more than the man next to her.

"Hey," Seth said, looking at the side of her head, but not making any attempts to make her face him, "It's no worries, and hey, at least we got to hear the heartbeat," He smiled.

"Yeah, it's weird, before today, I never really realised that it was an actual human being."

"Yeah, I thought it was an alien," Seth said, sarcastically.

This caused Summer to look at him, eye contact back in the picture, and glancing at him for using sarcasm, once the intense glare was finished she went on to explain herself, "No, I knew it was a baby, smartass, I just kept thinking I was in a dream or something, it was hard to imagine myself as a mother, but when I heard you read that paragraph of that book. I was scared, scared for me, scared for the baby. Just scared. And then I realised that I really was going to be a mother, and it just all seems really real," Summer shrugged, wondering if her little ramble had made any sense to the king of rambling that was sat next to her.

Seth nodded at her little speech and reached over, placing his hand on her arm, "I know how you feel, Summer," He said, "I guess I felt the same, it sounds totally ridiculous, but I think that it's true in every situation. You never know what's going to happen, how it's going to be, or how it's going to feel until it happens. I mean I bet that today wasn't as half as what it's going to feel like. Parenthood," He smirked at her.

Summer smiled at him, "Thanks, Cohen," She said, "I guess you're right."

"I'm _always_ right," He said, putting an emphasis on the fact that he was always right.

Summer looked at him, glancing at him up and down with an unbelieving look on her face, "Sure, right."

"I am, Summer, and soon, you will appreciate the fact and embrace it."

Summer giggled "Sure, I will," Seth glanced at her and gave her an oh-so-familiar look, one that he gave her right before he was about to- "Ahhh," Summer screamed as Seth moved in his chair to the side and grabbing her sides, tickling her. "Cohen. Stop," She said, in a breathy, raspy, voice.

Seth paused for a second, his hands stilled on her hips, "Stop what, Sum?" He asked, innocently, he continued to tickle her while she squirmed and writhed, "Stop this?" He asked.

"Yes. That. Stop," She said, still giggling. Seth stopped and pulled his hands back, a satisfied smirk playing at his lips.

Summer had to take a couple of heavy breaths before her breathing was back to it's steady pace, "You are so going to pay for that, Mister."

"Oh, really? Am I?" Seth asked, the grin that he'd had since tickling Summer was still in place, and from the corner of her eye, Summer could see the smug expression.

She quickly looked at the melted bowl of ice-cream in front of her, and suddenly, as if a light bulb was turning on above her head, she had an idea. She gulped, and her breath was finally back to how it was a few minutes ago. She scooped a little of the ice-cream up with the tip of her finger, looking from the corner of her eyes to see Seth was more infatuated with his own ice-cream then what she was doing, she cheekily smiled.

She turned round on the stool so that her whole body was in the direction of him, he was yet to notice her movements. She smirked and used it to her advantage. She quickly swiped her fingers up to his cheek, smudging the cold ice-cream substance onto it.

He let out a gasp as the frozen ice-cream made contact with his warm skin. And turned round glancing at Summer as she fell into a fit of giggles, "You think this is funny? Do you?" Seth said, as he let out a few chuckles with the smaller girl, but trying to contain them, to keep a serious composure.

"It's a little funny," She said, using her thumb and index finger to show a miniscule amount of space.

"Nope, no it's not," Seth said as he laughed, too. And launched towards her sides again. But Summer, knowing what was about to happen, quickly jumped off the stool, and ran as fast as her swollen ankles would let her.

She reached the couch in the family room, throwing herself onto it. Seth quickly came out of the kitchen, the ice-cream wiped off his face, and now being wiped on the front of his jeans. Once the remainder of the ice-cream was off, he quickly ran towards the sofa.

He ran to the side where Summer was calming her breaths down, from the laughter. He was ready to start a full-scale attack on her, making her pay for what she did to him. But something stopped him.

The look in her eyes caused him to still himself. Her eyes were always brown. But Seth – who'd been studying her, from afar, and up close for sixteen years – could always see the different shade's of brown and what they meant. When they darkened and looked darker than the sky, at night, he knew she was filled with lust and desire, if they were bright and weary she'd been crying. And there were probably a million other variations of her eye's Seth could come up with.

But in that moment, her eyes darkened and looked towards his lips, and he knew what she wanted. And while he hadn't fully forgiven her yet, he knew, in that one moment, he couldn't resist her.

He leaned down, capturing her lips with his own, as he remembered how they were perfectly aligned. He closed his eyes, leaning down more, but careful of his unborn baby that was in her womb. She sighed into his mouth, with pleasure, and tilted her head poking her tongue between his lips. He immediately granted access and tilted his own head, letting his own tongue explore her mouth.

In that moment, everything was forgotten, the heartbreak, the tears, the baby. Just everything. As their tongues battled in the sweetest war possible, Summer wasn't even sure she could remember her name.

She grabbed the base of his neck pulling him closer, if it was possible. She twirled the curls she loved so much in between her nails, twisting, flicking and weaving it. Nothing felt like this. Nothing could take her breath away like Seth did. And it was here that she knew – even if he had said it to her more than enough times – that she was forgiven, fully.

As he kissed her, his hand went automatically to her stomach. Gentle caresses adding to the beauty of the moment. And then, wait – what was that.

Seth pulled out of the kiss, and looked at her stomach, that his hand was still placed on, with his brows furrowed. Summer's eyes were still closed, and her lips still puckered for a few seconds before she realised Seth's lips weren't there no more. She frowned and opened her eyes to see Seth looking down at her stomach in awe.

She looked at him in more confusion until she felt a slight twinge in her stomach, her first reaction was to grab her cell phone from the table and dial 911, but when she saw the brightness in Seth's eyes, she realised what it was. It was the baby kicking.

She smiled and sat up, keeping Seth's hand in place while he adjusted around her. She put one hand over his own and one hand on the other side of her pregnant belly. She smiled and a few tears dropped from her bright eyes.

And Seth knew, even if everything wasn't okay in the outside world, things would be okay.

Seth smiled at Summer, and she smiled back, the same thoughts penetrating their mind.

* * *

A/N: Oh, I do love to torture you readers, so they kissed. But what does it mean? Guess you'll have to wait 'till I can be arsed to write the next chapter, Boo for you. But I'm quite happy with this chapter – words that will rarely leave my mouth – so yeah.

Make it your good deed of the day; review!


	9. Are You Afraid Of Being Alone?

**God, I'm so bad with updating at the moment. Just bear with me, I'm trying as hard as I can, but school is stressful and then my computer breaks down, then I don't have time and yada, yada, yada. Either way, I'm sorry, All of you who've read "Destiny" I did say an update on Monday, but I haven't had time. So I swear I will get a new chapter up tomorrow. Please don't hurt me!**

* * *

Sandy Cohen slowly brought the white door towards him, pulling it to a silent close. As he heard the 'click' the door made, he put his shoes that he had picked up from his closet, onto the floor and carefully slipped his feet into the sneakers. He then continued to creep down the rest of the hallway leading off his shared bedroom. When he had finally walked from his bedroom and into the foyer of his multi million-dollar house, the 5am sunlight hit his head. He instinctively brought his hand up to block it before heading to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water so after he was finished 'catching the waves' he could refuel.

But when he reached his destination, he noticed he wasn't alone. He saw his son staring blankly ahead of himself, in deep wonderment. "Hey son."

Seth, who obviously hadn't noticed another person enter the room, quickly took his eyes off focus to the opposite wall and towards his father, "Dad."

"You're up early," Sandy commented as he moved towards the refrigerator and Seth's eyes followed him. He quickly grabbed a bottle of water and put it on the counter before looking at his son, eyebrows raised in question to why he was up so early.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep," Seth shrugged not really want to go into a whole long-ass rant about why he couldn't sleep. He smiled sheepishly at his dad, and even though he knew his dad was full of question, his lips were pursed, almost stopping himself from asking.

After a minute or two of silence, he finally raised his top lip, "Want to come surfing?" He asked.

Seth thought about it for a few seconds, weighing out the pro's and con's. If he went, he could get away from his keep-him-awake-all-night problems, clear his mind, avoid the one person he didn't want to see, get to put them surfing skills to use and get to spend time with his dad. After a while, and decided that there was no harm, he shrugged at his dad. "Why not?"

Sandy's smile brightened and looked at his son, "Okay, go get ready and meet me in the car in five," He said, leaning back into the refrigerator and pulling another bottle up. He held it up to Seth, showing him it was his, Seth nodded and walked off out of the kitchen, "And hurry," Sandy added in a hushed whisper as he stalked off to grab his own surfboard and the water bottles.

* * *

Summer yawned as she made her way into the kitchen, one hand placed on her stomach and one hand covering her mouth, trying to stifle the yawn. "Hello, sweetie," Summer turned round to see Kirsten Cohen stood up by the coffee machine, a copy of Newport Living in her hand and looking completely perfect considering it was only 7am in the morning.

"Oh, hey Mrs. C," She greeted, she usually called her Kirsten, but like everyone else she knew, she liked to swap the names she called people.

Kirsten smiled at the change of name, "How are you feeling today?" She asked.

"Oh, you know, better…," She smiled and made her way to the counter picking up the ready jug of orange juice and pouring it into one of the glasses beside it. She brought the drink to her lips and took a small sip before placing it back down on the counter, "Is Seth up yet?" She looked round, expectantly.

"Umm, I don't actually think he's here, I went to go wake him up but he wasn't here, so I think he went out with Sandy, surfing," Kirsten assumed, knowing her son wouldn't stay out all night, or go out super early.

"Oh," Summer said, a little disappointedly. She sighed a little and wondered where she and Seth actually stood. Last night had been… amazing. They had finally kissed after months of denying it, and their baby, the symbol of _their_ relationship, _their _child had kicked. He had then given her a signature kiss on her temple, before proceeding to go to bed. She was hoping they could talk today, now, in fact, before they had to go to school.

"Hey, Sum," Marissa said as she entered from the garden her hand wrapped around her boyfriends as she looked at her friend. Ryan grabbed two cups from the cupboard above Kirsten's head; setting them on the sides before pouring the black, hot substance into the green colored mugs. He handed one to Marissa and took one to his own lips.

Ryan shifted his eyes around the kitchen and noticed that there was one missing. "Where's Seth?" He asked looking around more, expecting him to come in, his Jew-fro messed up as he complained that school started way too early.

"I think, or I hope, he's out with Sandy," Kirsten said, even though she wasn't all that concerned, she was almost one hundred percent sure that he was with his father.

"Oh!" Summer let out, a little too loudly, causing the three blonde heads to turn round and look at her, she sheepishly blushed and looked down. "Sorry, I just remembered something," She raised her head and looked at them, and smiled, "The baby kicked last night!"

"Wow!" Kirsten said, as she shook her head in shock. It was still hard to believe that in a matter of months, she would be a grandma. A grandma before she was 40. But she wouldn't have it any way. "That's great, Summer."

Marissa had immediately walked the two-step distance separating her and Summer before pulling her into a hug, "That _is_ great, Sum," she said, agreeing and further emphasizing Kirsten's statement.

Summer smiled, "I know."

"At leas you know for sure there's nothing wrong, hey?" Ryan said, sheepishly, blushing that he didn't know what to say, Summer nodded and picked up her orange juice as she flipped through the Riviera magazine on the counter.

After a few moments, and Ryan and Marissa in conversation while the other two occupants of the room flipped through various magazines exchanging small talk a couple times, the creaking of the door could be heard, before more chatter filled the house. Sandy and Seth were back.

Seth came into the kitchen, seeing everyone there. His hair was wet, but starting to dry. And he was wearing damp board shorts and a hoody. His dad came into the kitchen after grabbing both the boards and putting them in their rightful place. He slapped a hand onto Seth's back as Seth tried not to wince in pain, "Hey guys," He said, not noticing Seth's discomfort.

"Hey, Sandy," His wife greeted as she walked around and place a sweet short kiss on her husband's lips.

"Whoa," Seth said as he ducked from his father's grip on his shoulders, and Sandy snaked an arm around Kirsten's wais, "There's a pregnant women in here," Seth said knowingly, grinning while he said it though. They both simultaneously rolled their eyes at their son.

"Anyways, I'm gona go shower, because I smell like fish or something, and that is something I do not want to smell like at school," He smiled, even though he was really just trying to escape the situation. He knew in a second his dad would go to get changed for work, his mom would go pack her briefcase, and Ryan and Marissa would both go to the poolhouse to 'get their books' when they were really going off to get one last make-out session before school. Thus leaving him with Summer. And he was not ready for that talk with Summer yet.

It's not that he didn't want to talk to Summer, it was just that with the sleep he'd lost last night, he was physically and emotionally tired. He would eventually talk to her. But only after his self-doubting and over-analysing thoughts had taken over for a couple more hours. So all he had to do was avoid Summer all morning before they met up to go home – it was Friday, when they got the afternoon off to study, but really everyone just went to the beach, or to get high. So… avoid. Summer. All day. Shouldn't be too hard. If only Seth could believe it.

He quickly dashed out of the room when he'd received a nod in recognition from his mom, and ran up the stairs. And found himself lucky when he heard Ryan and Marissa oh-so-casually excuse themselves before his parents agreed with them and moved towards there own bedroom.

* * *

"I'm telling you, Sandy," Kirsten squealed as she dug into her salad. They were sat in her office, sharing lunch as the discussed the events of the morning.

"I don't know, I don't think so," Sandy disagreed shaking his head.

"C'mon, their baby kicked! Something had to have happened," She tried to get her point across to him. She could tell in her son's and Summer's body language that morning that something had to have happened. Normally they'd been laid back with each other – minus the first couple weeks of Summer living with them – but that morning they'd been awkward, blushing, and avoiding eye contact at all costs.

"Yeah, but Seth was quiet this morning, and he told me her barely slept. That was like the only thing he said to me this morning! If something happened, I don't think it's for the better," Sandy said as he took a bite of his own salad he'd brought his wife around 12pm.

"Sandy! You know Seth; you know that he would avoid Summer if something had happened – which he did. He wouldn't want to talk to anyone, due to his over-imaginative mind as he mapped out all possibilities – which he did. Face it Sandy," She said, although a smile still in place.

"Okay," Sandy said as he picked up a napkin and wiped the corners of his mouth free from Greek Island Sauce that had come with the salad, "I bet you," He said pointing to her, "20 bucks that nothing happened."

"Sandy," Kirsten cursed as she looked around, almost hoping nobody had heard her husband, "You can't place bets on your son's relationship with his ex-girlfriend," She said, shocked, but her perfect grin wasn't faltering. He looked at her more, his eyes burning holes into her, "Okay, okay," She said, giving in, he knew she had wanted to all along. "I Bet 20 dollars that something happened last night." She said reaching over to Sandy's outstretched hand and shaking it. Sealing the deal.

"Guess we'll just have to find out later," He smirked.

* * *

Seth drummed his fingers on the steering wheel as he waited Summer to walk out of the school in front of him. He had to seriously hate Ryan and Marissa at the moment, they had ditched him telling him to wait for Summer while they went and had their 20th make out session of the day. They'd just been naïve to the fact that there was a more-than-awkward tension between Seth and Summer at that moment. And any time alone was bound to make things a million times more awkward.

He sighed and slumped down and flicked through the different radio stations, trying to find something at least moderately decent.

"Hey," Someone, out of breath, said as they entered the car. Seth looked up to see the matching mahogany colored orbs searching his.

"Oh, hey," He half grinned, as he started to pull out of the school parking lot.

"Seth?" Summer asked, some 5 minutes ago, and the only words that hade been shared were the greetings from the pair. Seth snapped his head towards her, before looking back to the road, indicating her to talk. "Can we just not… be like this?"

"Like what?" Seth tried to be oblivious, but it wasn't working. And he knew he'd been putting off the inevitable. He was going to have to talk to Summer at one point or another. Now if only he had decided what he wanted from her. From them. It would be a hell of a lot easier.

"C'mon Seth, you know what," Summer said as she looked at him, while he avoided her glares.

"Okay, okay," He sighed giving in.

After a minute or two, though, they were still silent. Summer looked over at Seth and shot another glare, "Well talk then!" She said sharply, her pregnancy hormones that she swore blind she didn't get, kicking in.

"You talk," Seth mumbled, unsure of whether it was such a good idea to snap at Summer while she was in this kind of mood.

"Okay, so about what happened…," Summer trailed off, unsure of what to say. "You know," She wondered to him, he nodded and gulped, his mouth was all of a sudden dry. "I, um, like, well, what did it, why did it. Did it mean anything to you?" Summer mumbled as she fiddled with her hands in her lap. Seth's face had softened at the sight of her. Her eyes closed, her eyebrows clenched together, she looked too cute to be true.

"Of course it did, Summer," He said, reaching over to her leg and rubbing his hand on her leg, while keeping his eyes on the road. He was now sort of glad they'd decided to have this conversation in the car, where he could keep his eyes on the road, just so they wouldn't crash. If it had been elsewhere he would've been forced into eye contact.

"Oh," Summer let out a breath sigh, "Um, that's good… I guess?" She sort of asked him if it was good.

Seth shrugged at her question and decided that taking the longer route home was definitely the way forward. They could have this conversation out and completed by the time they got back to the Cohen house. "Look," Seth said, looking both ways as he turned right, "Sum, it did mean something to me, I swear. It's just, well, I just… can't. Not at the moment anyway, but I just want you to know, there is no one else, I want you. And I want our baby, and when the time is right, we'll be, well we'll be we again," He said, finally getting the 12 hours worth of mind rambling off his chest.

It was now Summer's turn to avoid him and his contact. She lowered her eyes and almost cursed herself for thinking that something could happen. It was the one thing she had wanted as much as she wanted it. She wanted her, Seth, and junior to be a family. So, she did the one thing that she knew could tip the scales in her favor, but also knock down any walls she had left built around herself. "Seth… I, um, I," She closed her eyes and wished to be elsewhere or that she hadn't brought this topic in conversation up. "I love you," She whispered, barely audible to her ears, let alone Seth's.

But he'd heard it; his eyes had doubled in size. He didn't know why, but when the declaration had left her lips. His mind cast back to the night. That night. He didn't know why he couldn't let it go. Although he knew that it was because he though too many things had gone wrong in their relationship. He wasn't one of them guys that looked for a 'sign' but this was a pretty clear one. Seth and Summer weren't supposed to be together. The geek wasn't supposed to get the girl. It was just common knowledge.

And now he felt all neurotic, which he was, but that didn't mean he liked the feeling. He just didn't want to get hurt, and he didn't want Summer to get hurt. And with a soon-to-be baby now in the mix, he didn't want to screw up its life before it was even born. He sighed and shifted his eyes towards the woman next to him. But she didn't look like a woman. She looked like the same young girl that had made an appearance when he broke up with her. Her eyes were glowing and bright, with tears. And her bottom lip was quivering. "Look, Summer, God you don't know how hard this is… it's just, I can't. Not at the moment."

"Have you even forgiven me yet?" She didn't sound like Summer. She sounded like an impostor. Her voice was wavering, breaking every now and then as the emotion found a crack. Summer Roberts wasn't emotional. She didn't cry when people turned her down. She kept her head high, and made some smart remark about it being their loss. And Seth now wished it would be that Summer. Then maybe the tears filling his own eyes would stop.

"Yeah, of course, it's just…," He trailed off, not ready to tell her, and he thanked God, and Moses and anyone else, that they were finally a block away from his house where they could go and separate and be on opposite sides of the house. "You know what?" He laughed nervously, "It doesn't matter. All you need to know is that your one hundred and ten percent forgiven, and I need some more time." He said swallowing the huge lump in his throat while he kept his composure. Discreetly rubbing the watering eyes.

Summer just nodded and leaned her head against the window. At least this was a start. A start to mending their broken relationship.

* * *

Friday night, in the Cohen house, was family night. Although Summer and Marissa joined in on the for the get-together now. But, as Sandy always said, 'The more the merrier.'

Family night consisted of Thai takeout – although they had that most night's, anyway. And a couple of rented movies, usually comedy, with the guys, and Summer, not wanting to watch some major, predictable, soppy film. And Kirsten and Marissa not wanting to see a horror or action, they had all decided on comedy.

They were now all sat watching _The Wedding Crashers_. With an almost empty bottle of Dr. Pepper, and 6 nearly empty glasses on the coffee table. Ryan and Marissa sat on the floor, Marissa between Ryan's legs as he put his head on her shoulder. Sandy and Kirsten were sat in the Loveseat snuggled up together, and Seth and Summer were sat at opposite ends of the couch, they could fit at least two more people in-between them.

Summer drummed her fingers on her rounded stomach as she waited for the film to end. It wasn't that she wasn't enjoying it, or that she didn't like the film. It was that she'd seen it a million times before, and she had more important things on her mind.

She couldn't blame Seth. It was all her fault. She was the one that had put doubts into his mind, to then confirm them doubts. And she knew if the shoes were on the other feet she would act the same – if not worse – then Seth was handling it. She would've probably already hooked up with someone else, and rubbing it in the geek that had broke her heart's face. But he wasn't. He was trying his best. And she couldn't blame him for that.

She would just have to wait for him. He'd done it for her – for 6 years in fact – so why couldn't she? And it wasn't like he was going anywhere, they shared a child together. And Seth was not the type of man to walk out on his own responsibility.

Seth wasn't paying much attention to the movie, either. He hadn't paid much attention to anything since Summer had dropped the "L" bombshell on him. It had confused him, thus causing him to not concentrate on anything, not the music he'd gone and downloaded earlier. Not any conversations with Ryan about his and Marissa's one year anniversary that was up and coming. He wondered if he was making a mistake, not getting back together with her straight away. But he knew it was for the best. They had to work through their issues and make sure this baby had a safe and stable home, first. It was only fair.

When the movie had ended, Marissa and Ryan had retreated back to the poolhouse, and while it had raised a few eyebrows – i.e. Kirsten and Sandy's – no one had chose to comment. Sandy and Kirsten had immediately started clearing out the family room, thus leaving Seth and Summer alone, and awkward.

"So, I'm, uh, gonna go, to, uh, bed," Seth stuttered standing up, turning to Summer nodding and waving, awkwardly, and then stalking off, shouting a "Night!" to his parents who were in the kitchen, rushing off before his mom kissed his cheek.

Summer had then decided she would go, too. So a few minutes after Seth's converse's had touched the first step, her elegantly manicured feet had stepped up.

Sandy and Kirsten exchanged looks as they loaded the dishwasher together, Kirsten raised her eyebrows at Sandy, and he shook his head, "Nothing has happened, I'm telling you."

"Yeah, just wait, Sandy Cohen, wait and see, I'll be 20 bucks richer," She said, as if 20 dollars was actually going to make a difference to her bank account. She smiled at her husband, and hoped the best for her son. She knew that him and Summer would get back together, it was just the way it was supposed to be. She was a firm believer in fate, and that nothing stood in the way of it. So, nothing would stand in the way of Seth and Summer.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed it, I'm not sure what I think… anyway, y'know, review anyway.**

**Reviewing will decrease chances of Global warming. And you don't want your children to die, so review!**


	10. Because I Am

**Well long time no see. It has been almost 6 years since I started writing this, and I feel like I should not leave it hanging anymore, it was always one of my favourite stories to write, so after re-watching The O.C. again and re-reading some old fics I have written for the first time in a few years. I have no idea what my 13 year old brain ever wanted for this story, so it's probably going to go in a different direction now. I know that these don't get updated anymore, but I hope that some people are still reading at least.**

**Disclaimer: Even after many years of not writing, I still own nothing :(**

Seth had been in the toy store for a while now, looking at tonnes and tonnes of plastic animals. He had to choose the perfect one, he didn't know what the 'perfect one' was but he was pretty sure he would know when he saw it. His eyes were wandering about all over the place until he spotted it. A small galloping horse, probably half the size of Captain Oates but probably a more traditional looking horse than Princess Sparkle. He'd found the first bit of Cohen/Roberts legacy he was going to pass onto his unborn child.

He took the figure up to the counter and while looking through his wallet he didn't even notice the cashier.

"Hi Seth," the female voice said to him. Seth looked up and immediately recognised Jodie from his English class at Harbor.

"Hi Jodie, I didn't know you worked in here." He said as he handed over the money to her.

"Yeah, well we don't all have huge trust funds waiting for us," She poked up tongue out at Seth to imply that she was joking, every time they spoke she usually made fun of him. She wasn't like the regular Newport girls, her parents had worked ever so hard to get her into Harbor and pay the expensive school fees. She worked 2 jobs to try and save at least half of what she was going to need to get into a good College after High School.

Seth poked his tongue back at her, to give the impression he wasn't mad or annoyed at the last comment she had made. "It must be pretty cool working in a toy store," he commented, choosing to not respond to her previous statement.

"I'm not 8, Seth. Why would it be cool?" She smiled.

"True, guess I'm just a big kid at heart."

"How's Summer?" She asked brightly, Summer has now 7 months pregnant and both her and Harbor's administration thought that it would be best if she did not return to school until after she had the baby. She was finishing her year from home and would then return Senior Year to graduate.

"Yeah she's good, you know, as much as you can be when you have a human growing inside of you." Seth commented, weirdly.

"Oh that's good, I'm glad she's okay." Jodie stated, she never really got on with anyone else at Harbor as they were all from different worlds, but she would always think that Seth and his friends were pretty down to Earth, she could appreciate the situation Summer was in, and was pretty impressed with the way she had handled it. "Are you guy back together yet, or…?" She trailed off.

"No," Seth stated, "Not yet at least, you know things like that take time to build." He smiled sadly.

"This for the baby?" Jodie asked, pointing towards the small horse that Seth had just purchased, not wanting to make him feel uncomfortable.

"Yeah, kind of a legacy I am passing onto him or her," Seth smiled proudly.

"You haven't found out the sex yet?" She asked.

"We were going to, but at the appointment when we could have found out, baby Cohen-Roberts made it impossible to tell, we took it as a sign and decided to leave it up to the delivery date, be surprised." Seth smiled as he rambled.

"Oh that's pretty cool then," Jodie smiled at Seth and this was returned.

"Yeah we think so, anyways, I better make a move," Seth laughed. "It was nice seeing you Jodie, happy holidays."

"Yeah was nice to see you too, Seth. If you ever want to talk or anything, just let me know."

"Bye."

Summer's brows knotted together as she looked at the algebra work she was having to do. As much as she wanted to finish and graduate high school for the sake of the baby, she was having a tough time even finishing this piece of work. She bit her lip and doodled absent-mindedly on the paper while she tried to think about the question at hand. Just as she thought she was close the door slammed and she looked up.

"Hi Summer," Seth said as he put the bag he was carrying down and opened the fridge to grab a can of Mountain Dew.

"Cohen," She responded and then looked back down to her work and frowned once more as well as biting her lip. Seth looked over at her and smiled, she was determined to give this baby everything, even if it meant struggling with her work so that she could one day be a role model to the baby.

"Need some help?" Seth asked as he moved the bag he had put down and put it on the dining room table and sat next to Summer.

Summer found it almost intoxicating to be stood next to him, ever since that kiss she had tried to remain his friend, attempting to prove to him that he could trust her, but she really could not handle when he was so close to her and she could smell him and hear his rhythm of breathing. God, she thought to herself, if anyone had told her this about a year and a half ago she would have freaked out, this is not how she expected her life to turn out.

"Sure, I hate algebra," She sighed as she took a sip of Seth drink. Seth didn't even bat an eyelash at this, he was so used to sharing everything with Summer now.

Seth leaned in closer to her and picked up her pencil and started to show her how to figure the sum out. She wasn't paying attention though, she knew she should have been, but all she could focus on was the smell of his hair that was right next to her and the way his lips were moving, and the way his eyes kept darting up to meet hers. Just everything.

She was staring right at him and didn't even notice when he stopped talking about the math problem and was looking at her back with a puzzled face. "Are you okay?" He asked.

She snapped out of it. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine," She smiled and then looked on the table. "Hey, what's that?" She asked pointing to the bag.

Seth blushed and figured he may as well show her. "This is little baby Cohen-Roberts' first Christmas present," He smiled and touched her stomach. Electricity jolted through her just at this touch.

"Ooo, what is it?" She asked as if it was a present for her, she knew Cohen would be the only one to buy a present for the baby.

Seth pulled the small plastic horse out the bag and lifted it up and down as if the horse were actually galloping, he also neighed as well, and Summer giggled at his awful neighing impression.

"This is either Princess Oates or Captain Sparkle, I thought we could combine the names of Princess Sparkle and Captain Oates, and change it for if it's a boy or girl. Though I understand that Captain Sparkle may be a bit minty if we end up having a boy, so maybe I need to rethink the whole name thing, but I thought it would be pretty cool if the baby had his own plastic horse," Seth smiled as he finished his ramble.

Summer could feel the tears welling up already, was she really about to cry at a plastic horse? "Seth this is the most thoughtful present ever, for the baby, I love it, and I love the name idea, maybe he could just be Captain Oates Jr if we have a boy? Captain Sparkle is extremely minty." Then her hand flew up to her mouth and she groaned. "I did not just say Minty." She laughed.

Seth started lightly tickling her sides, "Oh yes you did." He laughed as well.

Seth and Kirsten were both wearing overalls covered in paint and painting a wall. Or more Kirsten was painting the wall and Seth was trying to help. "Seth, you have to paint in the same direction." His mother warned.

"Yeah, but my hand huuuuuurts." He moaned.

"If you want to get this apartment finished for tonight then we've gotta hurry up." His mother willed him.

"Okay," and with that he sped up a bit. He had been planning this for months, it would seem a waste not to get it finished now. It was the 22nd December and him and his Mom were painting the small ground floor apartment, it was 3 bedroom (or 2 okay-sized bedroom and 1 box room), 1 bathroom, it had a small yard but a pretty impressive kitchen and an average sized living room. It was nothing compared to what him and Summer had grown up in. But it would do. He had figured he could not live in his parents' house forever, he knew how uncomfortable Summer felt and how she felt she was 'mooching' so to speak from his parents, even though his parents would never think that. He had approached him Mom a few months beforehand and offered to put all of his yet to be gained trust fund money into buying somewhere small. Kirsten had been more than upset at the thought of her baby leaving her, but understood he was being very mature about it and had offered to help. She hadn't told him though that she had paid for it and his trust fund was untouched, as she knew he wanted to do it alone. But she knew once the baby was a bit older and she told him his trust fund was still there, he would be grateful as it would be a great starter towards the baby's future.

He was planning on showing Summer tonight her Christmas present and they needed to get every room finished. They would both have separate bedrooms and the box room would be the babies for the time being. It obviously couldn't be forever, but Seth figured they would either move by then or they may be able to share a bedroom together, leaving the baby a bigger room. He knew that Summer would be grateful, but he also felt bad that this was all he could really afford, he knew she had dreams of living in her own McMansion someday, but this was far from it. He just hoped she could appreciate her own space.

Ryan and Sandy came in, they had rented a truck and had some bits of furniture that Seth had bought and been keeping in the Pool house, much to the dismay of Ryan.

"Finally, you guys are here," Kirsten said, "He's been driving me crazy." She smiled and pointed to Seth.

Seth feigned hurt towards his mother but knew she was kidding. "One of you guys wanna help Mom?" He asked, pleadingly towards Sandy and Ryan.

Sandy raised his eyebrows, "Sure, me and your Mom have fixed up worse places," he said taking the paint brush from Seth. "You gotta help Ryan unload the truck though."

"Great…" Ryan said jokingly knowing Seth would be less useful than a piece of paper.

"Actually, I should probably go and get Summer, she'll start freaking out if she can't find me."

"Sure," They all replied, knowing he would be no use to any of them, and they could put the finishing touches onto the apartment. For Summer. Not Seth.

"Summer," Seth called as he ran into the house. "Summmmmmeeerrr."

"Here, Cohen," She said as she waddled down the stairs, she was getting pretty huge and feeling majorly uncomfortable, she couldn't believe she still had 2 more months of this left.

Seth immediately ran up the rest of the stairs she had to climb down and looped his arm through her arm and helped her the rest of the way down the stairs. "Thanks Cohen," She said when they got to the bottom, "I feel like an old lady."

"Aww you're not an old lady, just a pregnant lady," He smiled and received an infamous smack on the shoulder from Summer.

"Where is everyone?" Summer commented noting at how empty the house was.

Seth stopped. "Uh…" Think, Think, he was willing himself "Christmas shopping obviously, you know us Cohens, love the holidays, leave the shopping to the last minute." He smiled.

Summer eyed him suspiciously until she looked down at her stomach and touched it. She grabbed Seth's hand and put it on her stomach so he could feel the giant kicks she was getting, it was always like this when she and Seth were in conversation, the baby just loved to hear both their voices. Summer had to admit, every time she was with Seth when the baby kicked she kind of hoped that it would be like the first time the baby had kicked and he would take her up in his arms and kiss her again.

Seth just smiled and kneeled down to be eyelength with Summer's stomach, "Hey baby, I hope you're not going to become a soccer player and put the Cohen name to shame by playing sport." He murmured.

"Shut up, Cohen, if he or she wants to play sport, they can play sport." She commented as Seth came back up to her height.

"I will do everything in my power to make that not happen," Seth muttered. He looked at the clock on the wall. "Oh look at the time, it's time for 'Introduce Baby Cohen-Roberts to Death Cab time'," Seth said grabbing the headphones from the counter and the iPod out of his pocket. He had decided to start early in introducing his child to the wonders of Indie Rock. Summer had put up a fuss about it and they had agreed he could play one song to her stomach a day, but she secretly liked his music, and she was obviously thrilled about his investment in their child's musical tastes.

"Setthhhh, where are we going?" Summer moaned in the car as she looked around. They had just gone for a burger on the pier and finished it off with a short walk and some ice cream, as Seth tried to give his parents and Ryan enough time to finish off the apartment so he could take Summer to see it.

"It's a surprise. It's your Christmas present." He smiled at her, and hoped she love it.

"But Christmas isn't for another few days; I would prefer my presents then, Cohen." She sighed and slumped in her chair like a child.

"Trust me you'll love it, plus we're almost there, and I know how much you love surprises…" Seth trailed off.

He pulled up outside and Summer looked at him quizzically. "We're here." He stated and got out of the car.

"Where is 'here' exactly?" Summer asked as Seth opened the door for her and helped her out of the car and towards the ground floor flat.

"You'll see." He led towards the door and opened it, she was really confused now, were they picking something up? Coming to see someone? Her mind was all over the place until she heard a unanimous "SURPRISE!" and saw Sandy, Kirsten and Ryan all stood in a small but nice living room with minimal furniture in it.

"Wha…" Summer still didn't really understand what was going on.

"This is where we're gonna live, Summer," Seth said as he put an arm on her shoulder, in a friendly way. "Me and Mom have been decorating-," Kirsten coughed very loudly with a smile on her face, "Mom mainly did most of it, and Dad and Ryan have been sorting furniture out."

Summer was in shock, she never in a million years would have thought Seth would do this, she assumed they would live with his parents until they decided what they were going to do about College… and them. She let her hopes rise for a minute when she thought that maybe this meant she and Seth could be an item again, he could finally forgive her for her infidelity and they could raise the baby as the quirky couple they had always been.

"It has three bedrooms, one for each of us," Seth smiled; he didn't want Summer to feel like she had to share a bedroom with him. "And one bathroom and a kitchen, and a very small yard. I know it's not like either of our houses, but it's good enough," Seth offered her a smile; this was all he could do at the moment.

Summer's heart broke a little when he mentioned separate bedrooms. "No Cohen, it's really great, thanks so much, and Sandy, Kirsten, Ryan," She said acknowledging them all. "It's everything I could have hoped for… given the circumstances," She laughed cupping her hands over her stomach.

Sandy, Kirsten and Ryan all gave her a hug and left her to Seth to show her round and get used to the idea and the house. "See you in a bit Seth, Summer," Kirsten said finally letting Summer and Seth out of her grip.

"Thanks for all your help, Mom. I'm sure we'll be back in about an hour." And with that they left.

Summer smiled at Seth when everyone left. "You're so sweet, Cohen. Thanks."

Seth was worried, Summer seemed a bit distant and he was sure it was because it was nowhere near to the expectations, she wanted to marry rich and move into a huge McMansion and be married before getting pregnant. She didn't want to be 17 and pregnant with his kid and about to move into an apartment was probably smaller than the biggest bathroom in her Dad's house.

"I know it's not what you expected per se, but I just hope we can be happy here and bring up the baby well enough, just until we can afford somewhere bigger, or you know, if you met someone else or something…" Seth trailed off and kicked his shoes a little bit.

Summer gasped, "Cohen, it'll always be you," She said simply, copying his last year Valentine speech he had made to her before they had lost their virginity to each other. "I am going to wait for as long as I need to and don't worry, this is perfect, so much better than living in someone else's house, we can finally be a family." Summer grabbed Seth's hand and put it on her stomach. They stood in their apartment, fingers interlinked over their unborn baby, not a couple, but not friends either, and just enjoyed their weird and quirky situation.


End file.
